The Perfect Plan
by Akaasha
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia finds herself forced to marry the president of Fairy Tail Enterprises, Natsu Dragneel to help pay off her father's debt and help the president reach his goal. Atfirst the two find the other unbearable and unreasonable, but when rivals and past lovers tie into the story, the couple find themselves closer than ever, maybe even falling for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello my pretties. Here I am again, but I decided to write a multi chapter about my favorite couple...Natsu/Lucy! Yay! I got this idea from reading the manga, **Hapi Mari** by Enjouji Maki. Some parts will be the same, but I plan on making it different in crazy ways, like any Fairy Tail member would.

Oh, and I would just like to say _"Thank you"_ to all of my all of my fans for reviewing my stories and demanding more. Oh, and thank you all for your amazing reviews on _Stars Come Out_, _Romeo Take Me Somewhere_, and _Take All That I Have_. Without you guys, I would lock my self in a cave and rock back and forth miserably...O.o...

**Disclaimer: **I do **_not_** own Fairy Tail...blah blah blah...I do**_ not_** own Hapi Mari either...

_**The Perfect Plan**_

**Chapter 1: The Good Life**

It was a quarter passed noon and most of the employees of Fairy Tail Enterprises were out eating lunch or at their desks working as usual. Down on the fitfth floor, three young woman sat in an vacant conference room, relaxing in the comfortable chairs and giggling about the wheels. Two out of the three woman conversed about their weekend while the other stayed silent.

"I HATE men!" the young silver haired woman yelled at the top of her lungs from the conference room where her and her friends were enjoying their lunch break. The blonde friend twirled her spoon around her empty soup bowl, resting her chin on her palm in a sign that she was bored as all hell. The other friend seemed to cock a thin blue eyebrow at this statement as she chewed her food silently. "What happened Lisanna? Did you get stood up again?" asked a much small blue haired woman after she swallowed a mouth full of turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Oh no Levy, the date was fine, perfect even! He was the perfect gentleman! He toke me out to the zoo, cause you know I love animals so much, and then we spent some time at the pier..." Lisanna recited the rest of the date in perfect detail as Levy listened with an awe expression on her pretty face. The blonde on the other hand rolled her eyes at all the mushy romantic crap. She hated men, they were immature, selfish, sadistic creeps.

"So Lisanna, what happened on the date that caused you to hate men now? I think this guy sounds wonderful! He's like a prince in my stories." Levy sighed, her hopeless romantic side showing more than usual. The silver haired girl frowned and covered her eyes with her hands.

"He left!" The two other girls turned to exchange glances before looking back at their friend. Lisanna was always the drama queen of the group.

"After dinner, he walked me back to my apartment and then left! He didn't even kiss me on the lips, I got a fucking kiss on the _cheek_. What am I, his cousin?" The blonde, whom had been silent the whole time let out a small chuckle as she opened her water bottle. Lisanna always had a way of making everything she said very animated and dramatic, it was one of the reasons why they were friends.

"If you take a girl out you should at least have the decency to sleep with her. Hey, what are you laughing about Lucy?" Lisanna accused, pointing straight at the blonde across from her. This caused the blonde to let out a full fit of laughter.

"Oh nothing Lisanna, I just found your story amusing." Levy chuckled as well as she dipped a carrot stick in a small amount of ranch, Lisanna on the other hand stared at Lucy in awe. The silverette always had a way of reading the blonde easily. Ever since high school, Lisanna had been by Lucy's side during her mother's passing, father's debt and every failed relationship. It was easy to say that they were best friends, no matter how different they seemed.

Them being friends, it was only natural for Lisanna to ask this sort of question: "Hey Lucy, when was the last time you let someone hump your brains out?" This question caused Lucy to spit out a good amount of her drink at her friends.

Levy slapped her hand on Lucy's back in her own way of helping someone who was choking while Lisanna wiped water away from her face, muttering something about her makeup running. "Its a serious question!" she said as she wiped down her pale pink shirt, "When was the last time you fucked someone?" Lucy's warm brown eyes grew as wide as saucers, her face the same color of her dark red blouse. "Th-that is n-none of your bu-business Lisanna!" She stuttered from embarrassment and lack of air supply.

Levy scolded Lisanna as Lucy gathered her things in a haste, shoving her garbage in her lunch box and standing up. Lisanna pouted and turned back to her sliced apples and peanut butter. "You know Lucy, I work part time at the Iron Dragon Club (**AN**: Teehee, referance to my other story), I see a lot of man candy and I wouldn't mind being your wing man some night." Lucy pretended to ignore her friend as she walked out of the room.

Lisanna wouldn't have that. She ran to the doorway and shouted, "I take your silence as a maybe!"

Lucy let her face soften, _they just want what's best for you, don't get so angry_. The blonde inhaled a large breath before exhaling. She walked to her cubical and smiled at the picture of her late mother, Layla Heartfilia she had on display.

Working at Fairy Tail Enterprises was always a dream of Lucy's. Lisanna had gotten her the job after they graduated Fiore University, working under the chairman, Makarov Dreyar. Since she graduated college 2 years ago and was piled in debt, she was now juggling two jobs. This in the morning, and hosting at night.

~o~o~o~

"Lucia-chan~!" Lucy sneered at the man calling her name. Lucia was the name given to her by Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, the owner of the Blue Pegasus Lounge. His reasoning for false names was for a less of a chance of the potential stalking and kidnapping of his workers. Lucy befriended some of the boy hosts who work there, such as Ren Akastsuki, Eve Tearm and Hibiki Lates. The three men ask Lucy out at least once a week, in which she declines.

Lucy couldn't keep track on how many confessions her customers have given her within her seven months of working at Blue Pegasus. Some of them were handsome, until she saw the pale line on their ring finger, or found a bronze ring in their back pocket. Men were disgusting creatures, taking whatever they wanted, not caring about the consequences.

Lucy shook off the creeps she got from this job and managed to smile and wave at the men passing by her. They whistled and gawked at her very revealing outfit. Now Lucy wasn't one to not use her womanly assets to get what she wanted, such as good grades in P.E or free stuff from the grocery store, but this was just degrading and unsanitary. Lucy cringe, remembering dozens of groping hands and sweaty, hot faces near her as she tried to work.

She walked to the employee lounge and collapsed on the blue sofa. She hid her face in one of the couch pillows, letting out a groan of frustration. The only reason she had this job was because of her father.

Jude Heartfilia was once a kind, loving man. Lucy vaguely recalls his coffee colored eyes sparkling whenever he saw his wife and daughter enter the room. They use to live by the sea in a large mansion, owning hundreds of acres of land. They lived happily, truly a loving family indeed, but after a short fight with cancer, Lucy lost the most important person in her life, her mother, Layla Heartfilia.

Since then, her father's once warm heart turned cold and distant. His friendly brown eyes are now permanently in cold, black slits. His thin lips turned forever into a frown.

Lucy never liked returning home from school after her mother passed away, not that her father was home anyways. He would be out on business affairs, with women or just flat out drunk so she rarely saw him. It wasn't until she was 17 that karma finally got back at the man whom practically abandoned her. He lost the thing he loved the most, his company and his money.

Since he lost his company, they have both been living together under one roof. Due to his pride, he refused to get a job, forcing Lucy has been the only one able to pay the bills. Her two pay checks barely get them by. Again, Lucy hated man.

No, that wasn't completely true. Lucy knew plenty of men who were kind and warm. Maybe it was something about the finely tailored suits her father once wore that made her hate that look. The look or arrogance, pride and dripping with ego. There was no modesty is _suits. _No humble man wore _suits_.

Correction, Lucy Heartfilia hated men in _suits_. (**AN**: I _love_ suits. Classy men wear suits, silly Lucy)

~o~o~o~

"Lucia-chaaan~! You have a customer!" Lucy rose her head from her open book to start straight at Jenny Realight. The beautiful woman was a fellow employee of the lounge and a close friend of Mirajane fron Fairy Tail. She was looking for extra money just like Lucy, but unlike her, Jenny found no problem in sleeping with the customers. Since every relationship Lucy had ever had ended badly, she never trusted any man to lose her virginity to, and there was no way in hell she was losing it here.

"Huh?" Lucy cocked a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. The light haired woman beamed, "I know right? Who would request _you_? Hibiki is _soooo_ jealous~! _KYA_~, its so cute! Anyways, Ichiya needs you, NOW!" Lucy did have some regular customers, but none reallt requested her on a regular basis. Jenny found the younger woman's awe strucken face adorible, she grabbed Lucy's wrist and yanked her out of the employee lounge and into the lobby. Men gawked at the two woman, Jenny loved the attention, Lucy found it disturbing. _Its for the money_, is what she would say while making out with a drunken slob.

Jenny led her fellow employee towards the office of the man who runs to Blue Pegasus Lounge, pulling him away from is perfume collection to talk to Lucy. Lucy felt to awkward under his stare, nervously scratching the back of her head while Jenny stood off a few feet.

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki was a short man with a distinctive rectangular-shaped face with a large, flat nose and sharp cheek bones. His hair was an orange color, parted into an odd style and his eyes were dark. He wore his signature white suit everyday, a single gold button in the middle, showing off his curly chest hair and the pants ending at his ankles. Lucy could barely hold back a laugh whenever she saw him but she did care for him.

"Oh Lucia-chan, it is very strange indeed that someone would request you. Usually they request our lovely Jenny or even Angel, never you." He struck a pose, winking at Jenny. Lucy shivered from the creepiness of her boss. She watched Ichiya smell a small bottle of perfume beore turnng back to Lucy. "I sent him to your room. Don't keep him waiting, he looks rich!" Jenny cheered for Lucy as she walked out of the room, her shoulder hunched and mentally scolding herself for ever taking this job. Ichiya was a good boss and he was very strict when it came to the safety of his hosts. He would never out her in any danger.

Lucy walked to her room, glancing at the picture of her it had on the outside so people knew who's room it was. It was one of her better pictures in the lounge. This was a simple head shot of her smile, laughing actually. The picture was cut, but Lucy remembers Hibiki drunkenly clinging to her feet, begging for her hand in marriage at her 22nd birthday party. She hadn't smiled like that since her mother was alive.

She inhaled and exhaled before pulling back the curtain, "Hello, my name is-" she stopped herself short once she met the most intense onyx eyed gaze. The man sitting in front of her was wearing a plain white button up shirt with the collar buttons loosened and sleeved rolled up to his elbows, showing separate portions of a tanned body. His hands were large and folded in his lap while his elbows were rested on his knee caps. His most defying feature was his hair. It was _pink_. Messy, spiky, free flying and_ pink_.

"Are you Lucia?" _Oh god_, _even his voice was drop dead sexy_, Lucy thought as she closed the curtain behind her. She put on her best smile and tilted her head to the side, "Yes I am. I'm honored that you'd request me, sir." She toke her seat beside him and suddenly felt tense and alarmed. She never got like this at work,_ focus Lucy, focus! _

"Would you like some Jack Daniels?" she asked in the best voice she could get out with a bit of confidence. She saw him do a short, strict nod. She stood and began to pour the spicy liquid into a glass. Just as she opened her mouth to ask if the man wanted ice, she felt a hot breath on her neck.

_ When did he...? _"You should quit this job." He said in a cold voice. Lucy froze, looking at the man's reflection in the dark amber drink. _He was even handsome in his reflection_. "This job is meaningless and will get you no where." The blonde swallowed thickly, her face heating up at the comment. "What low self-esteem you must have to work in a place like this," Lucy begged him to stop in a small voice, but he continued.

"This life of yours must be a joke, I mean there must be-" he never got to finish his cruel statement. By the time Lucy put all the puzzle pieces together, he was already soaking in Jack Daniels. The man cursed loudly, looking down at his now stained white shirt. Lucy couldn't find the energy to care.

"How dare you ridicule me! You have no right to say such horrible things to me when you know nothing about me! You may look down on me for this job, but at least I make a steady living. You probably cheat people out of there money and cause thousands to suffer. I've met _your_ kind of people plenty of times in my life to know exactly how your twisted little minds work! I'd rather spend one night with a guy and make him happy then be like you and ruin lives!"

This man reminded her of her father. With his fine tailored suit, cold exterior and blank expression. These were the men she hated, the men who were corrupt, who did anything for money and didn't care about the lives they ruined for their goals. Their goals were the only thing important to them. Her father had goals, now he has nothing. She didn't need to know him personally to know he was like her father, she could judge character pretty well.

The pink haired man stood as still as a brick wall, not moving or speaking. Lucy was visibly shaking from adrenaline, her brown eyes wide from shock. She hadn't even noticed the shattered glass that she dropped when she was yelling. Before either of the two could move, the crimson curtains flew open, showing the incident to the whole lounge. "Wha-what happened in here!" Ichiya cried out, looking back and forth from the man and Lucy.

Lucy didn't get the chance to explain before several workers ran to the man's side and began wiping his clean. She watched as her boss groveled before this man, wiping the scotch off of his face, asking, no _begging_ the man not to speak of this. Jenny grabbed Lucy, asking her in a frantic voice '_what was going on?_', but her eyes never left the man's handsome face. Even when he was cursing and shoving men off of him, he was still the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

The business man burst out of the small room, not even glancing at Lucy while he passed. "S-sir!" she shouted, causing the man stop dead in his tracks. He looked over his left shoulder, strands of his pink hair sticking to his forehead before he casually pulls them back.

With newly found confidence she didn't know she had, Lucy purred, "I just wanted to say that our policy her at the Blue Pegasus Lounge is that if you're not fully satisfied, next visit is _free_!" The other hosts cheered for Lucy as the man stalked out of the lounge, steam almost visibly coming out of his head.

Hibiki, Ren and Eve all appeared by Lucy's side, asking if anything happened to her. "Are you alright, my princess? Did he hurt you? I swear to you that I will not rest until I find him!" Hibiki swore, cupping her face, his dark blue eyes wide. She reassured them that she was fine, reassuring all the workers that she was fine too. "Don't worry Ichiya, I wasn't-" she stopped herself once she say the hard glare her boss had on his usual charming and creepy face.

"Lucy. My office. Now."

Just as Lucy predicted. She was fired.

_ "I can't afford to loose any customers because of this. If word gets out about this, I could be ruined. You understand that, right Lucy?" He sounded genuinely sad, his thin eyebrows turn downward, a frown present on his face._

_ Lucy smiled, standing up slowly and walking to her boss. "I do Ichiya, please forgive me." She bent over and kissed is cheek. After collecting her final paycheck, she said goodbye to all her newly found friends before walking out of the building._

The blonde sighed once she stepped off the bus. The damn thing never drove by her house, so she was forced to walk to street of Magnolia at 11 o'clock at night for the next 7 blocks towards her apartment by the river. Lucy always toke her time getting home, hoping her dad was asleep so then she only had to cook for herself.

"Hmmm..." she hummed, noticing the small white flakes of snow that fell down from the cloudy night sky. She stopped a marveled at the small beauties. She exhaled the breath that was caught in her lungs before continuing her walk down the street, hands in pocket and head held high.

~o~o~o~

A very voluptuous red haired woman stood beside the desk belonging to her boss, watching him click a pen furiously as he stared out the large window in his office, peering down at the down at the city of Magnolia. He stood as still as a wall of bricks, refusing to speak until he heard what he wanted to hear. He refused to change out of his stained shirt, still chuckling to himself. No woman had ever done that to him before. She was definatly something. Maybe the exact _something_ he needed for his goal.

The silence was broken when the woman's cell phone vibrated on the desk. The pink haired boss turned to look over his shoulder at his secretary.

"Well?" he asked walking to his desk and sitting comfortably in his leather chair. He rested his feet on top of the desk, ignoring the paperwork on his desk. "It seems that chairman Makarov is willing to meet this woman if she is indeed Layla Heartfilia's only daughter, Lucy. What shall I saw, Mr. Dragneel?" The man smiled, his onyx eyes look at the picture he managed to take from the Blue Pegasus Lounge in all the chaos an hour before.

"Tell him she'll soon be known as Lucy_ Dragneel_."

* * *

**AN:** I had the first four chapter written and decided to re-write it and frankly, this one is a lot better. I plan on adding more Fairy Tail members once I write out Lucy being at work more (which will be in the next chapter).

I simply love Natsu and I apologize for him being OC-ish. I swear, he is hard to write in my opinion, he's to dense to be sexy and smoldering like Gray or Jellal and hes not completely blunt and rude like Gajeel. But once he and Lucy interact I swear he'll act more clueless and loveable.

Until next time my pretties :)

_-Akaasha_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Oh my dear baby Happy...thank you all so much for your support and reviews. Every time I get an email saying someone new added me personally as a favorite author or this story as a favorite I freak out. And you guys do not want to see me when I freak out. Not pretty.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Ree07**

**Selene88Sakura**

**YorumiHaru**

**Jaz-147**

**Lucechan**

**Managaka Shuzen**

**Wannachan**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**

**Helekiller2**

**Hsoft**

**Footster26**

**Almeidabeu**

**KristyKakes**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**Masterday**

**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy**

Anyways, about the story, I was starting to get really nervous and losing hope in how I could still tie Fairy Tail and Hapi Mari together, so I decided to do a little research. Now I can't tell you my plan exactly, but I can say that the dragons will be playing a major role in the outcome of this story. And with dragons, come the dragon slayers. Yes, Gajeel, Rouge, Sting and Wendy will be in this as well. I would never leave Sting's sexiness out of a story!

Oh and for my last chapter, that part when Ichiya is firing Lucy, that was a flashback she was having. That's why I italicized it, I didn't feel like writing it out.

Now my pretties, that is all I can say, oh and don't worry, Gray and Erza are coming up soon. Now, without further ado, let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, yeah...we all know I don't own Fairy Tail or Hapi Mari...I wish I was Japanese and awesome like their authors...

**The Perfect Plan**

**Chapter 2: Two Sides to Every Story**

Mirajane Strauss stood in front of the president's desk, watching him as he read over the paperwork in front of him carefully. "So, she is Layla Heartfilia's daughter?" he asked in a bored tone. Mira nodded making the young man groan, obviously not liking the fact that he had to read a long paper for such an easy answer. "Alright, go fetch her."

"Yes Mr. Dragneel, but may I ask why you need Lucy? She's just a plain office lady." The man stood with a smile, his hands placed firmly on his desk, eyes cast down on the picture. He had stared at that picture for hours the night before.

He rose his head before answering the secretary, a playful spark in his dark eyes. "Not for long."

~o~o~o~

"How dare he speak to me like that, I'm his daughter for Christ sake! I have rights too!" Lucy shouted form her cubical as she typed furiously on her computer. Several Fairy Tail employees watched as the blonde cursed, shook and even spat at the machine in front of her. Some shook their heads at the young girl, some told her to calm down, Lisanna on the other hand lounged back in her chair and watched with a smile.

"Lu-chan is scary this morning." Levy said from beside her two childhood friends, Jet Sarusuke and Droy. The two handsome men nodded, Jet ran finger though her spiky orange hair while Droy stared down at Levy's barely noticeable cleavage. Levy was the only one who didn't know about the life time crushed her two friends had on her. She's still oblivious to the matter.

"More like entertaining. I haven't seem this much emotion from her since the time I posted a nude pic of her on the company's website." Lisanna said wiping away a non existent tear from the corner of her eye as she reminisced about the blonde's face.

Lucy stopped suddenly, looking around her seeing the colorful collection of her fellow employees staring at her. It wasn't really a secret that Lucy hated her father since she cursed him everyday. But only Lisanna knew about his debt that Lucy was trying to pay off and that's exactly how the blonde wanted to keep it.

"What are you all doing? What if Mr. Dragneel was to walk down here and see you all gawking at poor Lucy? He wouldn't be very pleased about you people not working." Lucy bent her head back to stare straight at the only other person to match Jenny Realight's beauty; Mirajane Strauss.

The pale skinned beauty had long, wavy silver hair and large royal blue colored eyes. Her appearance matched her sister, Lisanna's almost to a point except the younger sister's shoulder length layered locks.

"Mira-chan, what are you doing down here?" Levy asked as she toke her seat beside Lisanna in the cubical they shared with Lucy. "She probably misses me, don'tcha Mira-nee?" her sister beamed, her large eyes sparkling with admiration.

Mira giggled and smiled an angelic smile, "Actually Lisanna, I'm here on business." Lucy felt her heart leap when the older woman turned to face her, her smile faltering slightly. "Mr. Dragneel wants you Lucy, did you do something wrong?" Lucy swore she heard everyone in the room gasp.

Lisanna gasped and looked to her sister for an explanation. The young silverette's infatuation with president of their section of Fairy Tail Enterprises was comical to Lucy. She swore that they were friend when they were younger, but due to an accident she refuses to talk about, he dropped all contact with her and his other friends.

Levy frowned, "I'll be praying for you, Lu-chan." The blonde raised an eyebrow before turning to Mira. "He doesn't like to be kept waiting, Lucy." she woman said in her sweet yet threatening voice, making the blonde stand instantly.

She glanced back at her friends who were whispering amongst themselves but staring at Lucy with sad eyes. As her and Mira began walking across the office, she could hear the voices of her fellow employee's getting louder and louder.

Lucy ignored their requests for her cubical or their attempts to make her feel better. In her two years of working here, she had never once had to see anyone higher than Mirajane's status. What if they found out about her hostessing job? Would Ichiya call for revenge? Did the customer find out where she worked and rat her out? Did her father call?

Mira led her to a large oak double door, stopping for a moment before knocking. "Mr. Dragneel, I have Miss Heartfilia in my company." Lucy's eyes drifted away from the silver haired beauty to stare in awe at the beautiful carvings on the door. There were flowers and small towns carved carefully into the wood.

Once the door opened, Mira guided Lucy into the room before she got to see the most spectacular detail of the door; a hand carved dragon with flames escaping its mouth and surrounding it's wings.

Lucy looked around the plain white room. It was huge, at least as big as her whole office's floor. It had a black couch and loveseat outlining a glass table with a simply arrangement of flowers in the middle. Dragon snappers.

'Thank you Mira, you can get back to work now. I can handle everything from here." Lucy took her yes off the crimson flowers to look at a silhouette whom was being shadowed by the large window he stood at. Mira nodded and stepped out of the room. Lucy and the figured stayed motionless until the door closed behind the secretary.

"I'd like to thank you for the Jack Daniels last night," Lucy caught her breath, feeling her heart jump into her throat, "It sucks that none ended up in my mouth." The figure stepped forward and Lucy would recognize him from anywhere with his distinctive features.

Tall, sturdy form, muscles that could be seen through a fine tailored suit, large hands and pink hair. This time, his hair was gelled back minus a few strands that escaped the slick hair do."Wha-?" Lucy said in a breathless voice, her mouth settling in a O shape. "Speechless? That's a first." Mr. Dragneel chuckled to himself as he walked to the front of his desk, leaning against the glass cover.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, president of Fairy Tail Enterprises."

Lucy resisted the urge to run, shout and curse the man in front of her. She slowly thought this out in her head. The man she threw spicy, luke warm whiskey on was her boss. He was the president of Fairy Tail Enterprises. Her dream job. She threw whiskey on her dream boss.

Natsu watched her a moment, not knowing if it was safe for him to continue. He watched her large chest rise and fall quicker than a normal human's breath, her face was red and her hands her were white and shaking. "Are you-"

"I am so sorry! Please let me keep my job here! I had no idea it was you! Pleasepleaseplease!" Lucy dropped to her knees, her hands clasped together and eyes shut tight. She continued her apologizes as the pink haired man fought back chuckled that rumbles in his chest.

"You're a weird one, huh?" Large brown eyes snapped open, looking up into a pair of dark onyx eyes. They weren't just onyx, they had bits of dark green in them too. "Do you need help standing up Lucy?" he asked, kneeling down to be level with her. He held out his hand, wearing a cheeky grin, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Can you stand?"

Lucy was stunned by his sudden change of character. She reached her hand out to his, brushing his fingers slightly, before feeling something run straight into her chest. Something strangely human. She let out a shriek, throwing her hands back, eyes cast down at the man holding himself in her chest.

"Oh my gosh, she looks just like Layla did at that age!" Natsu stood and grabbed the small man by his collar, lifting him easily away from the stunned girl. The man was very short and very old. His hair was balding in exception of two bushy lines by his ears. His large eyes were the color of ash, staring down at Lucy.

"Old man, I told you to wait until I said you could come in." Natsu said in a hopeless kind of voice, holding the man at his level of height. "I know son, but I couldn't help it! She even sounds like Layla." Lucy stayed as still as possible, gawking at the man.

Natsu held out the small man to Lucy, "This is Makarov Dreyar, one of the founders of Fairy Tail Enterprises. He has retired to a board member now, but he still makes most of the executive decisions."

"Oh can I please just touch her one more time?" Makarov said with his hands stretched out towards Lucy. "Ah!" Lucy screamed, covering herself with her arms, eyes darting from the old man to Natsu. The president cleared his throat, pulling the old man back to look straight at him.

"So you approve?" Natsu, raising an eyebrow at the man. "Oh yes, yes a hundred percent, yes!" Makarov answered, "I'll inform Erza to start making invitations." Natsu countered that with a shake of the head, "That won't be necessary, I'll just have her sign that paper and then we can be done with this fiasco."

Lucy felt so out of the conversation it was as if she was in a different country. _Invitations? Paperwork? Fiasco, __what fiasco__?_ "W-what the hell is going on?!" Lucy shouted at the two who automatically turned to face, eyes wide.

~o~o~o~

"You what?" Lucy gaped, she was currently sitting next to Natsu and across from Makarov, watching the perverted old man. He had gone farther than any of her boyfriends in three seconds so of course she would be cautious.

"I'd like to help you pay off your father's debt, as a favor to your mother." The blonde blinked, _he knew mama?_, she thought. Natsu stayed strangely silent, eyes closed and face calm. He was probably asleep. "How do you know my mother?" she asked, leaning towards the man who piked her interest.

"I use to be a butler in her household. I worked a long side Igneel Dragneel, Natsu's father, in the gardens and she always brought us lemonade and told us stories. She's the one who suggested to us that Fairy Tail Enterprises could really hit it off, so she lent us some money and well, now I'm sitting on a mountain of money."

Lucy always knew her mother came from a wealthy family, but they abandoned her when she left her arranged marriage to marry her one true love, Jude Heartfilia. Her mother's side of the family never acknowledged Lucy as a member, so she never spoke of them.

"I looked up to your mother even though she was so much younger than I. I treated her like she was a daughter, taking her to school and making sure she was fed right. I knew she wanted to marry your father and I told her to follow her heart. You may not have known this Lucy, but Igneel and I were there when you were born. So was Natsu here, although he was only 3 so he probably doesn't remember."

Lucy glanced over at Natsu, his face still calm but Lucy swore she saw a twitch of his lips."I swear you were to cutest baby I had ever seen. That was the only time I had ever seen your father smile, even as a teenager he was a emotionless brute. Oh, but when Natsu saw you, he blushed like a tomato, it was so cute~!" Lucy giggled, looking over at the still man beside her.

"Enough reminiscing, just get to the point, old man." Natsu growled, opening his eyes to glare at Makarov. "Oh," the old man cleared his throat, "right. Anyways, when I found out that your mother died, I couldn't bare to see you because of your striking resemblance. Please forgive me for that Lucy, it was truly selfish of me."

Lucy suddenly let her guard down and smiled a genuine smile, making Makarov and Natsu both stare at her. "It's alright Mr. Dreyar, I'm just pleased to hear such lovely things about my mother, we don't talk about her in my house anymore." Lucy felt a lump in her throat swell as she thought her of her father drinking away the pain of her loss.

Makarov stayed silent for a minute, his eyes focused on Lucy. "Miss Lucy, please allow me to pay off your father's debt. If not for him, please for your mother, I feel like you working at that despicable place was all my doing." Lucy turned to Natsu and glared at him. "You told him?" she hissed, earning herself a glare back. "Will you shut your mouth and listen to the old man."

"Hmph" Lucy crossed her arms and turned away from the pink haired man. "There is one condition though, and I'm afraid I cannot give you the money unless this is made before hand." Lucy re-opened her eyes, seeing his gaze travel from Natsu and then to hers.

"You must marry my god-son, Natsu." Lucy realized she had been in shock multiple times today, but this was greater than them all. This time she felt her body begin to shake, felt her heart rate pick up three paces and her throat went dry. "Come again?"

"For this to work, Natsu needs to be married to you or else me sending money to a random woman would look bad for an eligible bachelor like myself, unless you would like to marry me over this pain in the ass, which is understandable." Natsu stood at the that statement. "That's enough, old man." He picked the man up by the color again and began walking to the door.

"W-wait, I still don't-" Natsu turned to look over his shoulder, the same look he had the night before, but this time he wasn't soaking in whiskey. "I'll explain in a second. As for you old man, Mira can show you back to your office."

The loud slamming of his door made Lucy jump off of the couch and place a hand on her heart to calm it down. "I need a drink." Natsu said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The blonde stayed silent, watching him move from the mini bar in his office back to his desk. Lucy bit her lip, feeling her face heat in embarrassment before she spoke.

"I have to marry you?" Natsu looked up from his drink. "It's hard to explain." he groaned, taking a sip of his drink. "This would not be a marriage for love, this is about business." Lucy rose an eyebrow again, putting her hands on her hips. "Go on."

"I am the only child of Igneel Dragneel, with that birth right, I was given Fairy Tail as a birthday present four years ago from Makarov. My father started this business with him with intentions of me becoming president someday. But, for reasons I will not get into just yet, someone would rather see my cousin Sting Eucliffe leave his company and take over this one instead of letting me run it." Lucy rose a thin eyebrow, clearly not understanding her need in this.

Natsu let out a sigh. "Listen blondie, I will explain my twisted family later, I just need you to trust me and agree to this. If Sting gets a hold of Fairy Tail, everything I love, everything my father worked for, will be gone. Please just say yes." Lucy had to admit, she liked this groveling Natsu a lot better than the fiery one she saw only moments ago.

"I see, please, just give me a minute." Lucy said taking a seat again, staring at the dragon snappers. If she agreed to this, her father could live my himself and be out of her hair. She could get her own car, her own house and live her own life. But, she would be married. Its not that Natsu was ugly, he was the best looking guy Lucy had seen in a long time, but it wasn't a marriage for love.

"Marriage is suppose to be for love." Lucy said to herself, Natsu was somehow able to hear it and let out a loud laugh making Lucy face red with embarrassment. "Then that's simple," he said bringing his glass to his lips, "fall in love with me."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Could he really pay off the debt? Could she really be free from her father's cruel mouth and harsh exterior? "Alright." Natsu set down his drink and smirked, showing off oddly sharp canines. "Alright, _what_?" he edged, leaning towards her.

Lucy sighed, crossing her arms across her chest and looking straight at him. "Alright, I'll marry you." Natsu let out a loud victory laugh, making Lucy somehow regret her final decision.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I do not like this chapter at all! But I swear I had to put it out there to get to where I actually want to be. There will be some NaLu interaction next chapter when the two are forced to live together! Don't worry, Happy is lurking around here somewhere.

For Natsu being so straight-to-the-point this chapter will be explained. He is a man with a lot on hi shoulders and a lot of pride so that's why he was such a ass earlier. He will be a dynamic character, don't worry

Did ya'll like my mention of Sting in this chapter? God I can't wait to write him, hes gonna be so sexy!

Again, thank you so much for your reviews and support, its amazing how you guys got me from working out for swimming to sitting down under a hot laptop and typing for hours. After 17 reviews, there no way my mom can call me anti-social now :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Again. Thank you to all my reviewers, it really means a lot to see what you guys think about my story**. **Its amazing because just a simple review can possible change my whole out look on how I want this story.

Oh, and you don't know how many times I re-wrote this chapter until I got it to this point. I feel like I'm rushing Natsu and Lucy's relationship but don't worry there is some NaLu action in here.

Oh, and just to clear some things. Like ages:

**Lucy: 22**

**Natsu: 25**

**Erza: 26**

**Lisanna: 22**

**Levy: 22**

**Mirajane: 26**

**Makarov: 88**

When there is a new person in a chapter, unless I say how old they are in the chapter, I will list it either here, or in my bottom notes.

**Disclaimer:** Meh...yo no owno Fairy Tail y Hapi Mari (Spanglish) Teehee

_**The Perfect Plan**_

**Chapter 3: Green's a Bad Color**

Makarov read over Natsu and Lucy's wedding agreement with a wide, toothy grin. They both said they did not want an actually wedding, so this paper would have to do. Although, seeing Lucy's body in a form fitting wedding dress would make the older man smile from ear to ear. _Expecially those boobs of her_, he wiggled his eyebrows at his wild imagination.

Once he signed the envelope and placed the letter in his briefcase, he moved on to other necessary things. The old man walked to the door, sticking his head out and began waving to his secretary.

The silver haired beauty looked up from her computer, beaming at her boss."What is it Master?" she asked, giggling at the carefree man she worked for. "Mira-chan, can you get Erza on the phone for me?" he said in a childlike voice. She nodded and picked up her phone.

Makarov disappeared back into his office, hands folded behind him as he glanced at the large amount of pictures on his wall. Most were of Natsu and his cousins, none of which knew how to smile for a picture it seemed. There was one of Sting and Natsu, laughing as children while Igneel and Weisslogia (**AN:** He is the Dragon in Fairy Tail who raised Sting. Told ya I did my research.) stood behind them, laughing as well.

The largest one was one of Igneel and him in front of the sky scrapper that would become Fairy Tail Enterprises, smiling toothy grins and holding up gang signs. There was one of the company's logo beside it, Makarov picked the name while Igneel did his best to still tie in the Dragons influence on the company.

_The Dragons_, Makarov's face hardened thinking about the twisted group that Natsu was unfortunately bound too. The power hungry family who would turn on their own kind if a profit could be made in the end. Natsu and his cousins were the next to inherit the companies one all the Dragons past, and now Lucy was pulled into the mess too.

"_Riiiiiiinnnnngggg_." Makarov walked to his phone and picked it up. "Master? What is it? You know I'm-"

"Natsu got married." He said cutting the woman off. The other line went silent for a second before he heard her scoff in disbelief. "I'm sorry Master, could you repeat that for me? The waves are pretty loud here."

Makarov smiled, stroking his facial hair in pride, "Natsu just got married. Less than a week ago, actually." Again, the line went silent. "Is she a prostitute?" she asked and Makarov could just see the eyebrows raised in questioning. "I'll explain later, I just need a favor..."

~o~o~o~

"Why do I have to live with you?" Lucy whined as she watched the numbers light up above her indicating the floors that the elevator is passing. "Why do you have to have so much shit?" Natsu countered, glaring at her from behind four cardboard boxes full of Lucy's clothes. "Why is your hair pink?" she spat back, cocking her hip.

Natsu didn't answer, understanding her point of its inevitable for a girl to have a shit load of clothes like it was inevitable for him to have pink hair. Lucy watched the numbers, anticipating the number in which the machine would stop on.

Three days ago, Lucy and Makarov went to her father and proposed the marriage to him, in which he had no complaints. He happily wed off his daughter since it meant he could have money again. When Lucy was gathering up her things, her father did do something unexpected; he clasped a gold necklace around her neck, the same one her mother always wore. "_Come home soon, Lucy._" he had said before disappearing from her room.

Lucy nervously fingered the craftsmanship of the necklace, the small sapphire dangling from the end was the one thing the family vowed to never sell since it was so close to their beloved Layla. Natsu glanced over at his newly wed wife, dark eyes peering down at the necklace.

"If you're going to stare at my chest, you should do it more discretely." Lucy spat out of her mouth, looking at him with dangerous brown eyes.

"_Ha_," he began, "like I need to stare at _you_. Hell, you're pretty confident in your looks, aren't you blondie?" The pink haired man rose an eyebrow at her, noticing she had crossed her arms under her chest and pushed up on her chest. She had the most innocent look on her face. His dark eyes darted from her coffee ones to her chest, "Pervert." Lucy purred, shoving him away from her.

The elevator stopped on the 16th floor and Lucy let her imagination run wild. What did his house look like? What was the color scheme? What was the décor? Were there artifacts from other parts to the world? Were there pictures of other woman around his house? When the door opened, it made a distinctive noise, exposing the most disgusting house Lucy had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh my god." the blonde tried to hold down her breakfast as the smell of rotting food and dirty laundry invaded her senses. "I'm going to throw up." she admitted in a airy voice, her eyes darting to the empty pizza boxes, piles and piles of clothes and dishes that relaxed on the couch.

"It's not that bad." Natsu said dropping her boxes by the door and picking up a piece of pizza, smelling it before shrugging. "Looks fine to me." he said before shoving the rotten food in his mouth. Lucy shrieked, jumping away from Natsu. "Gross!"

The pink haired man shrugged as he ran his hands through her hair, taking it out of it's gelled state into the messy, free flying form. Lucy had to admit, he looked better like that. The blonde watched her husband as he stepped over piles of garbage and stopped at a clothes pile.

"How can you live here? It's like a toxic waste dump." Lucy said as she carefully walked to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. Empty. "Do you eat anything?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at her husband. "I usually eat out with Makarov or other business men. I rarely eat at home." he said nonchalantly, taking off his tie and throwing it on the ground.

Lucy shook her head as he disappeared into a room. She let out a sigh of disbelief, stepping away from the kitchen to walk around the apartment. The long leather couch was decorated with dark pink and red pillows, a dark mahogany coffee table a foot or two away from the furniture.

Decorating the walls were dozens upon dozens of pictures. One of the portraits that caught her eyes was one of a woman with long, pale salmon colored hair holding a small baby to her face, tears flowing from her large green eyes. The young woman was hooked up to large machine, obviously clinging to life after the assumed childbirth. A sudden stab of discomfort hit Lucy, remembering seeing her mother hooked up to machines that beeped and hummed. _I wonder if Natsu lost his mother too..._

The loud noise of Natsu shutting his door woke Lucy from her daze, her eyes traveling to watch her newly wed husband step inot the disastrous room, wearing a casual gray t-shirt and black jeans with a strange white scaled scarf around his neck. The blonde rose an eyebrow as he smelt it, smiling softly before meeting her gaze. "What?" he asked as if it was normal to smell scarfs.

"Nothing." she answered, walking to the couch and leaning against the frame. Her eyes traveled back to the refrigerator, sighing, "I guess I'll go out and buy some groceries...I think I need some fresh air after being in here anyways." Lucy went to grab her purse but Natsu toke it before she could reach it. "I'll go out. I need to pick something up anyways." Lucy protested, trying to reach her purse, but due to their height difference of 5'6" and 6'1" she was unable to get it.

"Natsu!" she shouted, clawing desperately for her purse, jumping to try and match his height. "You want it?" he asked, smirking with his canines present. "Fetch!" he said throwing it into a pile of boxes across the room. Before Lucy could save it from the filth, Natsu had already left.

"Asshole!" Lucy shouted, shaking her fist in the air. She scowled in defeat before looking around the house and shrugging. She was left with no choice.

~o~o~o~

"All done!" Lucy said with her large chest swelled in pride as she rubbed her sore hand. She had spent the last 2 hours cleaning the apartment and it looked brand new. All the garbage thrown out and floors scrubbed until they sparkled. "Good job, Lucy." she patted herself on the back before setting the cleaning supplies back into the bathroom.

The elevator rang, "Wow, I can see the floor for once!" Lucy looked out of the bathroom door seeing Natsu's black coat lightly covered with snow, his cheeks red and his hands inside thin gloves. "Is it cold outside?" Lucy asked as she walked out of the bathroom, taking the bags from Natsu.

"Not really, I just had to stand outside for a while because it toke the lady longer than I thought it would for these." Lucy looked up from the paper bags, seeing Natsu pull out a bouquet of snapdragon flowers from under his coat (**AN:** I know I called them Dragon snappers last chapter, but they are actually called Snapdragon flowers). "Aw, damn they're withering! Water, I need water!"

Lucy watched as Natsu pulled down a beautifully crafted vase and filled it with tap water. He set each flower in the water carefully before looking at Lucy, cheeks still red. "I saw you staring at the ones I have in my office so I decided to get you some. It's kinda like a 'Welcome Home' present. I hope that's okay."

Lucy stared at the crimson flowers, she couldn't remember the last time she was given flowers. "T-thank you." she said, touching one of the petals, pinching the bud and watching open like a dragon's mouth. Natsu watched her with a blank expression on his face, not noticing the hint of pink on her cheeks. "Well, I'm gonna take a bath first." he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Lucy waited for the bathroom door to close before letting out the breath that got caught in her throat. "Why did he...?" _This would not be a marriage for love_. Lucy glared at the flowers, such a gesture could be taken the wrong way if it was any other girl. But since it was Lucy, she didn't take it that way at all. "They are beautiful though." she said, smiling softly.

_Stop it Lucy,_ she mentally slapped herself in the face_, he's just doing this to show off. This marriage is for his goal, nothing more, nothing less. This is for his company._ Lucy couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart strings as she traced one of the fragile flowers with her delicate hands. Is this what it feels like to be married?

The blonde turned away from the flowers and continued putting the food away.

After clearing one of the bags, she found the other was full of several things of cat food, a cat toy and a small bag of cat nip. "Aye." Lucy lifted her coffee colored eyes to gaze up at a small cat staring at her from across the counter. A small _blue_ cat.

"Aye?" it meowed again, tilting its head slightly, eyes looking down at the food before back at Lucy. Lucy held her hand out to the cat and began stroking it's chin, "I'm guessing it's been a while since you've been fed, huh?"

"Oh, I see you've met Happy." Natsu said as he rubbed his pink locks with a towel with one hand and fastened one around his waist. Lucy looked up at him about to speak, only to find herself lost for words.

Even from afar, it had to of been the best shaped abdomen Lucy had ever seen in her life. This had to of been the first time she had seen some flex their muscles by simply breathing. Even the ones in movies didn't compare to Natsu's finely carved muscles that morphed his crisp, tan skin. His pectoral muscles were pertruding out of his water dappled skin while his biceps flexed with every movement his arm toke. "What?" he asked, looking down at himself, "Do I have something on me?" He spun around like a dog chasing his tail, _Oh god, his back is a toned as his front!_

Lucy left Happy meowing on the counter, running past Natsu, hiding her red face. "I'm going to bed. Busy, busy day tomorrow, g'night!" she shouted from the guest room after she shut the door behind her. Lucy put a hand on her pounding chest, sliding down the door and collapsing to the floor. "What have I signed up for?"

~o~o~o~

"You look terrible!" Lisanna gasped in horror as Lucy sat down at her cubical, sighing in comfort at the familiar seat. "Gee, thanks Lisanna." she said in a sarcastic voice as she pulled her makeup back out of her purse. "She's right, Lu-chan, you look tired and kinda...sluggish this morning."

The blonde waved the two girls off, they had no idea the kind of morning this girl had. Not only did Natsu walk into the bathroom while she was showing, Happy just had to claw almost all of her nice blouses and pencil skirts. She managed to save a plain blue button up shirt and a black skirt from the buttom of her box.

The blonde sighed as she applied her usual makeup routine. About mid-swipe of mascara she heard her two friends fight off giggles. Lucy turned to face them, seeing Levy pointing right at Lucy, holding back laughter. "What?" Lucy asked.

"You got...uh...something on your..." Lucy raised her hand to where Lisanna was pointing on her own face. The blonde pulled whatever was on her face off, realizing what it was in an instant. Cat food.

"Is that cat food?" Levy asked, pinching her nose at the fishy smell. "Yeah, I guess it is." Lucy answered, throwing it in the garbage and rubbing her hands clean with hand sanitizer. _It must have been from this morning_, Lucy thought as she remembered running around the apartment with Natsu as they tried to catch Happy.

"Since when do you have a cat? Isn't your dad allergic or something?" Lisanna asked, raising an eyebrow before sipping her coffee. "Maybe Lu-chan was at a boyfriend's house last night. Maybe Lu-chan_ has_ a boyfriend!" Levy gasped, blushing at the thought. Lisanna scoffed, "Yeah, right. I forgot about all those boys chasing her." Lucy turned to her desk and rested her head on her crossed arms, closing her eyes trying to ignore her friends as they laughed off the idea of Lucy having a boyfriend.

When Mirajane walked to the three girl's cubical, Lucy was mentally begging the beauty to take her away from her friends. "Lucy, Mr. Dragneel wishes to see you, again." Lucy was half way to his office before Lisanna could open her mouth.

Lucy spent a few moments outside the large oak door, tracing the carvings with her fingers before knocking. By the third knock, the door knob turned and the door flew open. Lucy was stunned to stare right at the enormous chest of a beautiful red haired woman."This is her? This your wife" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Erza, now please close my door. I don't need the whole world knowing about this marriage." Natsu answered, not looking up from his computer. "Forgive me, Mrs. Dragneel, I just...find it odd that Natsu would marry so soon. Especially to someone so..._plain_." Lucy blinked, looking down at herself before the red head stepped aside from the doorway. The blonde entered the room, her eyes darting to the red dragon snappers on the far table before going back to Natsu and Erza.

Erza Scarlet was absolutely stunning. Her long, pin straight hair was tied in a tight ponytail that stayed in a pefect line straight down her back. Her curvacious body was hugged tight by a black blazer over a lace blouse. The pencil skirt she wore would make any man drop to his knees in front of her only to find themeselves gawking at a pair of three inch stilettos. She was threatening, confident, beautiful and work appropriate all in one.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at how quite his wife was being. "Lucy? Are you alright?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Erza noticed the concern in her friend's eyes as he watched the blonde shift under comfortably. "Mr. Dragneel, that paperwork is due today, let's get it done as soon as possible, shall we?" Erza said, pushing her metal rimmed glasses closer to her face. "R-right, of course Erza."

The blonde shifted from one heel to the other, "Natsu, why did you call me in here?" she asked softly after hearing him begin his typing again. "Oh right," he stood from his desk, "Lucy, this is Erza Scarlet, Makarov sent her here to make sure this marriage of ours stays secret. The last thing I need is for people to know that I married an employee."

Lucy felt as if she had been shot in the stomach. "Oh, okay." she turned to leave, head cast down. This wasn't the first time she dealt with the emotion of disappointment, but it was her first with Natsu. It felt stronger, more painful than with her father. "I won't be home for dinner." Natsu added, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork, "have dinner with Erza, Makarov and a client. You understand, right?"

"I got it." she snapped before opening the door and slamming it behind her.

~o~o~o~

Lucy scowled into her palm as she watched Natsu and Erza walk across the office together. Natsu was listening with a frown and a bored expression on his face while Erza smacked him with a rolled up piece of paper, scolding him.

"She's so beautiful." Levy said in awe, her brown eyes wide as her and Lisanna peered out from the cubicle's walls to watch the couple walk by. "He's so handsome." Lisanna added, gawking at the pink haired president, "Don't you think so Lucy?"

"No." Lucy said bluntly before turning back to her computer. Looking weakly at the picture of her mother, Lucy managed to smile. "I think they look good together. Shes so tall and beautiful!" Levy added, making Lucy's smile fall instantly.

The silverette frowned, flicking Lucy on the forehead. "Green's a bad color for you, Lucy." The blonde met her friend's eyes, mentally cursing at the fact that she could be read like an open book. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy retorted, standing up from her chair and walking away, leaving her friends speechless.

The blonde walked to the bathroom, splashing water in her face. _Calm down Lucy, you're letting this Erza chick get to you, you're better than this, _Lucy reassured herself, smiling at herself in the mirror. _Plain, ha! I'll show her_, she thought as she let her tight bun out, her long golden locks cascade down her shoulders. Her confidence shot up as she smiled at the beautiful blonde in the mirror.

"Mrs. Dragneel, what are you doing in here?" Erza asked as she entered the bathroom. "Erza!" Lucy squeaked, watched the red haired beauty walk to the sink beside her. "Please forgive me if seemed rude this morning, I just found it quite a shock that Natsu was married, especially to someone so..."

"Plain." Lucy finished her sentence for her, spitting out the word as if it was poison. Erza stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Exactly. Oh, and you should tie your hair up, it's quite unsightly for the work place." Lucy was the first to leave the bathroom, turning down a deserted corner and leaning against the wall.

_Plain_, Lucy frowned at the word. Erza was right, she wasn't anything special. No wonder she doubts Lucy and Natsu's marriage. The blonde toke her time getting back to her cubical, fastening her hair into a loose side pony tail. She frowned, noticing everyone had gone out for lunch. She noticed a green sticky note hanging from her computer screen.

_Meet us at Lamia Scale Cafe. We'll wait for you - Lisanna & Levy_

Lucy smiled and tore off the sticky note, revealing another one below it.

_Lucy, Mr. Dragneel asked you to retrieve documents from the basement. He needs them before the end of lunch – Erza Scarlet _

Lucy groaned, _even her handwriting was beautiful!_ Her coffee colored eyes looked at the clock, eventually squinting to see it was already 12:13. "Damn." Lucy grabbed her black pea coat and her purse before heading to the elevator. "Fucking Natsu, why doesn't he get Erza to do his shit for him. I'm not his wife here." she mumbled to herself, pressing the first floor buttom of the elevator.

If she found this document within ten minutes, she would make it just in time to place a order for take out. Lisanna and Levy were probably going to harass her about Natsu or how she's been so secretive lately, but she couldn't tell them what was going on. At least, not yet.

The elevator stopped on the first floor, making Lucy have to take the stairs down to the basement. "I'm going to ring out that man's neck when I see him." she snarled, flicking on the light and seeing the towers and towers of boxes and filing cabinets. "Damn."

~o~o~o~

Natsu looked at his watch before tapping his fingers angrily on the desk in front of him. That damned woman was doing this to spite him. Natsu stood, taking off his blazer and throwing it in his chair before walking to his door and leaving his office, not noticing he left his cell phone back at his desk.

He walked out to the cubical section of his company, searching around for some clues on which one was Lucy's. He stopped at one with a stainless steel picture frame glistening in the office light. Inside the frame was a picture of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and large brown eyes.

_Lucy?_, Natsu thought but when he got a closer view, he noticed the woman was holding a small baby in her arms. A baby he automatically recognized as Lucy. The pink haired man stared at the picture before carefully setting it down. He noticed the two stick notes that were place on her desk.

The sound of her phone vibrating on the desk caught his attention. Lisanna. He stared at the phone, if he answered, she would question why he had Lucy's phone. Without Erza, he was a bad liar. He decided to ignore it. "Wait a minute." His sudden epiphany made him run to the elevator. Lisanna wouldn't be calling Lucy if she was with her! She must be in the basement.

Natsu smiled at his brain power as he pressed the 1st floor button.

~o~o~o~

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Lucy shouted from behind several boxes of papers. "These papers probably don't even existence! This is probably a test" The blonde kicked a box in her rage, looking down at her watch. 12:46.

"Ugh, I left my phone on my desk so I can't call Lisanna or Levy. They're going to kill me!" she whined, clawing at her hair. In the silence, Lucy heard a strange sound. A sound that sounded like someone inhaling...

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING DOWN HERE?!" Natsu shouted from a few feet behind Lucy, making the blonde jump, tripping forward into a array of boxes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted back, putting her hand on her chest I shock.

He crossed his arms over his chest in his defense, "I asked you a question first." _He's such a child!_, Lucy glared at him. "I have been trying to find your damn paperwork, which I should tell you, does not exist!" The pink haired man returned the glare, taking the sticky note she was waving in his face. He read over Erza's wishes.

Lucy watched as he walked straight to a filing cabinet, and pulled out a baize file. "Here." he said holding it out to her. The blonde shoved his hand away from her, grabbing her coat and purse and stomping away to the closed door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled, following after her. "What does it look like? I'm-" she yanked on the door. Nothing happened. "It's locked." she mumbled, pulling a few more times just to make sure it was stuck. "What did you say? I can't understand you when you mumble." The man said from right behind her.

"It's locked!" she shouted back at him, slamming her forehead on the metal door. "What?" Natsu asked, pushing her aside as he started pulling on the door. "Shit." he finally said, his arms dropping to his side. "What does that mean exactly?" Lucy hissed, folding her arms across her chest.

Natsu turned to face her, running his hands through his gelled hair, messing it up unintentionally. "It mean's that we're stuck."

~o~o~o~

Natsu and Lucy sat against themselves against a filing cabinet, sharing sips of Natsu's orange juice he managed to steal from Levy's cubical. "She won't mind." he said with a shrug.

Lucy glanced at her husband, "Why don't you just call Erza?" the tone of her voice caught Natsu's attention. He patted his pants pocket, frowning slightly. "I don't have my phone on me. If I did I_ would_ call Erza, what about it?"

Lucy shrugged, turning away from his gaze. Before he could say anything, it suddenly got dark. "Ugh, it looks like Elfman forgot to check the wiring down here, it's such an old-" he stopped abruptly, looking down at the hand that was now clasped onto his button up shirt. Natsu's brows creased together, peering down at the delicate hand belonging to the shaking girl beside him. "Lucy...?" The blonde's body might've been visibly shaking but her voice was still strong. "What?" she spat, gripping the cloth tightly between her fingers.

Natsu scowled, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. "I didn't know you were afraid of the dark." he mused, smirking in the darkness. Lucy punched him in the side, making him let out a playful 'ow', "Shut up. I'm not afraid of the dark."

Not even Lisanna knew of the time that her parents went out for dinner and left Lucy alone with intentions of a babysitter coming. Her parent's never got the call about the baby sitter bailing so Lucy, at age 4, was left alone while a hurricane warning went through the town.

They came back to find her shaking while sitting in the corner of the living room, pale as a snowy day. Layla swore to Lucy she would never have to be alone in the dark ever again.

Lucy found the silence oddly comforting, even in the dark. Natsu was producing so mush body heat it was warming her up like he was a furnance. The blonde found herself leaning into the warmth, sighing in comfort, swearing she felt his grip on her tighten as well. _Maybe Natsu was afraid of somethings too..._

"Are you jealous of Erza?" Natsu asked nonchalantly. Lucy looked up at him, her eyes wide, "N-no! Why would I be? I mean, she is beautiful, and smart, and closer to you than I am..." Lucy trailed off, leaving Natsu's smile widen in the dark.

"Everyone thinks you two are fucking." she added last minute, making the pink haired man's smile fall. "WHAT?!" he shouted, jumping away from her. His eyes had adjusted enough to see her close her pair of chocolately colored orbs and hug herself at the loss of is touch. He frowned and toke her in his arms again, feeling her sigh in comfort and relax her body.

"It's obvious," she said, leaning into his touch again, "you guys look good together." Natsu scoffed and turned away from Lucy. "Yeah, I'll fuck Erza when hell freezes over." Lucy opened her eyes at this, looking up at him and pulling away from his comfort to kneel in front of him.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I said I'll fuck Erza when hell freezes over. Until then, I'll give that right to her husband." The blonde felt her mouth drop into a O shape. "H-husband? But, why is she so protective of you and rude towards me?" Natsu chuckled and ran his finger through his hair, knowingly messing it up even more.

"Erza has been married for three years, they just had their anniversary last week. Anyways, Erza is like a sister to me, I've never looked at her in that way." Lucy felt her face go hot with embarrassment. She accused her husband of openly having an affair with someone who was like a sister to him. "Oh, and she thinks I married a gold digger, that's why she doesn't like you. Our dinner tonight is when Makarov and I are going to explain our marriage to her."

She could barely see his face in the darkness, but the young woman just knew he was wearing his famous grin. This type of Natsu was the one she could potentially get a long with, maybe even fall in love with.

"I'm sorry for accusing you." she said softly clenching the rim of her pencil skirt. "Hey, look at me." he lifted her chin to look at her face. "With us being married, that means you have to trust me, okay?" Lucy stared at him and for a moment forgot she was in the dark, locked in a room and starving to death.

Natsu leaned closer to Lucy, feeling her cool breath on his face. His hands untied the ponytail, gripping the looses locks and bring her face closer to his. "Natsu..." Lucy sighed, her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt, pulling herself closer as well.

Their noses brushed together and as if on cue, the door slammed open revealing the red head staring straight at the couple. "Natsu?" she asked, squinting her eyes trying to make out the figures in the dark. "Erza! I am so happy to see you!" Natsu said standing up, smiling from ear to ear.

Lucy remained sitting, her eyes wide and her hand glued of her chest. _Was he going to kiss me?_ She could hear Erza scolding Natsu in the background, even the sound of his being tossed into some filing cabinets, but she couldn't find the ability to care. Her heart had never pulsed at this speed before, it actually scared her a bit. She looked up at her husband, for once happy that the lights were out so he couldn't see the blush on her face.

Natsu rubbed his head, whining in pain before noticing the still sitting Lucy. Her husband helped her hand and brushed off the dirt from her gray blouse before taking the file from her hands. "Are you okay?" she nodded, eyes cast down to the floor, "You may return to work, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy nodded, running past Erza and disappearing down the hall. The red head watched the blonde run before turning to look at her boss, a thin eyebrow raised. "Everything alright, Mr. Dragneel?" The watched the younger man raise a hand to his hair and slick it back with a smile present on his face.

"Yes Erza, everything's fine." he said picking up the file from the ground and looking it over. "We sent out Sabertooth Inc. weapons last month to Fiore's army base, why do we need this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to is secretary. "We don't." she mused before turning away from him and began walking off.

Natsu stood there, dumbfounded for a moment for shouting after her with a faint blush on his cheeks.

**AN: **I spent all day writing this chapter. I tried making Erza not bitchy, but looking out for Natsu since she has no idea who Lucy was. How would you act if your best friend got married to a complete stranger, I don't know about you, but I'd be on the fence about the whole thing. She will lighten up and actually become very important in the outcome of this story.

I feel pretty good about how I wrote this, in a different draft, I had Natsu and Lucy kiss but I like this version better. Now the tension at home will be greater then before hahahaha! And I don't know about you guys, but snapdragon flowers (I've heard them be called Dragon snappers too) are my favorite flowers and I think it's perfect that Natsu would buy Lucy some. If Hiro Mashima did that in the manga, I'd cry tears of joy :)

Now as you see I mentioned Sabertooth Inc., and yes, this is another company in Magnolia. Not all of the guilds in the manga Fairy Tail will be major corporations, as you read with the Blue Pegasus _Lounge _and the Lamia Scale_ Cafe. _Only a choice few will be companies, you'll just have to wait to find out which ones.

Don't forget to review and favorite! Until next time my pretties- _Akaasha_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **So this chapter won't have a lot of NaLu in it since I want to introduce other characters into this story. Cana is one of my all time favorite characters in Fairy Tail and I just love her and Lucy as friends. This will be a short chapter and I apologize for the late updating, my sister is leaving for college and we've been helping her for the past couple of days.

Anyways, again thank you to my reviewers and people who favorite this story.

New Characters. New Ages.

**Cana: 23**

**Gildarts: 45**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Fairy Tail or Hapi Mari...

_**The Perfect Plan**_

**Chapter 4: Cards**

Natsu watched the heavy snow fall outside his window down to the city below. "Fuck." he muttered, running a hand through his salmon colored hair. He felt bad for leaving Lucy alone at home during this storm and he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to make it home, not in this weather. Taking comfort in the leather chair by his desk, he swiveled his way over to his glass desk.

Natsu looked over the shipping orders of Sabertooth's latest firearm demands. The famous weapons company always knew how to make themselves known throughout Fiore. Thanks to the work of the Dragons, they single handily toke out ever other firearm company such as Raven Tail International and Grimore Heart Tec.

The pink haired man sighed, signing off the paperwork for his cousin's company. All this work made Natsu want to claw his eyes out, especially when it came to the Dragons. No one really knew what his twisted family was like, and it was something he wanted to keep a secret, especially from Lucy.

Since Fairy Tail was responsible for all the over sea affairs for the Dragons, Natsu was forced to deal with his family more than he wanted to. Makarov offered Natsu a new company, one that was independently owned so he could live a normal life away from his family, but this company was his father's legacy and he couldn't just sit by and watched the Dragons swallow it whole.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing here?" Natsu's mood suddenly lightened, his eyes leaving the piles of paper work to see the familiar silhouette in the door frame. "Gildarts!" The very tall, very muscular man laughed, his dark eyed sparkling.

Gildarts Clive was one of Natsu's most trusted advisers for Fairy Tail Enterprises. He was one of Igneel's closest friends and has worked a long side Natsu ever since he inherited Fairy Tail. Natsu was also close to his daughter, Cana Alberano who was currently living a floor above him in the hotel.

Natsu stood from his desk, rolling up his white button up sleeves to his elbows before walking to his friend. "What brings you to Fairy Tail? I take it the talk with Acnologia went well." he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. The reddish haired man smirked, crossing his arms. "That man doesn't not like listening to an outsider. Even when I was a kid, he hated hearing what Igneel and I had to say."

Natsu smirked, nodding his head slowly thinking of his dark haired uncle who had become corrupt after losing his son, Zeref to an accident. "How is he?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Gildarts shrugged, walking to Natsu's open bar and pouring some scotch. "He's better when King isn't there. You know how those two are around each other."

Natsu nodded, taking the glass that Gildarts offered him. "To a not so successful merger." The older man sighed, a small smile on his face. "To marriage." Natsu said taking a sip of his drink, smirking at the face his adviser made. "Okay, son. I've got to hear this."

~o~o~o~

"And if you take a look at this storm, you will see that it won't be letting up until tomorrow night. It is clear to say that Magnolia will be having a day off." Lucy watched the heavy snow fall from the window while Happy wove through her feet. Natsu had gone to work before the storm hit and it was clear that he wasn't going to be making it home tonight.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, looking down at Happy with a smile. Since that almost kiss with him in Fairy Tail's basement, Lucy had been purposely staying away from her newly wed husband. Just thinking about his hot breath on his face made her shiver, and not because the heating in the house stopped working due to the storm.

Lucy walked into her room and dressed herself in a pair of sweatpants and her favorite Fiore University sweatshirt. With a pair of bright neon blue fuzzy socks to make her small feet warm, she gathered a few blankets and walked back into the living area.

She sat down on the couch, the small blue cat following her and curling up on her toes as she channel surfed. She cocooned herself in a thick fleece blanket and curled up into ball for warmth. The blonde felt her eyes get heavy and muscles start to relax and stop shaking. She didn't even notice when sleep toke over her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_. Lucy opened her eyes, sitting up to look at the clock. 12:35 pm. Lucy rolled herself from the blanket and wiped the sleep from her eyes. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Natsu! Open your damn door! I'm freezing my ass off out here!" Lucy froze in her place, staring at the door._ Is it one of Natsu's old girlfriend's?_ She thought as she slid herself off of the couch and walked to the door.

_Is Natsu still sleeping with other girls? I thought he talked about trust?_ Lucy thought tracing the golden door knob with her delicate fingers. Since the whole fiasco with Erza, Natsu has been even more distant. He had taken extra shifts at work and even neglected dinner with Makarov and her

She looked out the peep hole, seeing a beautiful brunette standing on the other side. She wore a scowl on her face and Lucy could visibly see her shaking form lack of heat. "Natsu! If you don't open this door I swear I'll-" Lucy unlocked the door and opened it, catching the brunette off guard. "Oh, usually that pink haired fool doesn't let you guys sleep over." she said, checking Lucy out up and down.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lucy asked, pulling the fleece tighter around her body. The girl in front of her was stunning. She had olive skin, dark hair and dark, alluring eyes. Her outfit screamed sex; a tight, low cut blue top, showing off a lot of cleavage and skin tight black jeans with holes in them. Her Doc Martins were scuffed up and wore down.

"Do you need me to call you a cab?" she asked, smiling softly. Lucy's mouth dropped, "Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The young woman, who looked around Lucy's age laughed. "Look, I've known Natsu for a _long_ time, when he says "We can make this work", he's bullshitting you. You might as well leave while you can."

Lucy shook her head, obviously understanding what this girl thought she was. "No, no I'm not some slut he picked up on the street, I'm actually-" The girl cut her off, her dark brown eyes narrowed slightly. "Look, this guy is a playboy who will break your heart. I'm trying to be friendly even though you probably fucked his all night long with your weird moves that he probably enjoyed a little to much, but you seriously need to go if you have any bit of your sanity left."

Lucy was lost between the nagging of this woman and the constant meowing of Happy. She toke in a shaky breath, closing her coffee colored eyes for a moment before answering the woman. "I'm his wife." This caused the room to go silent. That was the first time Lucy had said it out loud. It didn't sound so bad actually. Maybe being called Lucy Dragneel now wasn't so bad. "Ha! That's rich!" the brunette laughed, clenching her stomach as she brushed past Lucy and walked into the apartment.

The blond watched as the woman threw her purse on the kitchen counter and open the refrigerator and pull out a can of beer. "So seriously, who are you?" she asked, cracking open the beer and taking a sip. Lucy watched in awe as the woman down the whole beer, setting the empty can on the counter. "I am Lucy Dragneel, Natsu's wife. We've been married for almost two weeks now, but Natsu needs it kept a secret." The brunette's eyebrows never fell as she looked Lucy up and down again. "Well, you don't look like all the other sorry, pathetic girls that have cried on my shoulders." she reminisced, opening another can of beer with a smile.

The room was silent, only the sound of cans opening and getting slammed on the counter could be heard through the tense air. "I do recall Erza mentioning to my father and I about the pink haired dumb ass tying the knot. Just didn't think it's be to someone so-" Lucy rolled her eyes, _not this again_. "Plain?" she guessed, crossing her arms over her large chest and glaring at the woman in front of her.

"I was going to say smart. I can tell you've worked hard in your life to get what you want. I'm really good at reading people." The blonde blinked, taking her eyes off the designer bag the woman was holding to see maybe she wasn't like everyone else. "I'm Cana by the way, Cana Alberano." she said raising a beer and gesturing to herself before taking a sip. Lucy smiled softly, "Lucy Heart-" she cleared her throat, "Lucy Dragneel."

Cana smiled, her brown eyes traveling around the apartment, "I take it you're the one cleaning this apartment?" The blonde nodded as she began picking up the empty beer cans. "Look," she began, "I'm sorry for just barging in like this. I usually feed Happy when Natsu is stuck in work like this." Lucy looked out the window, frowning at the thick snow still falling.

"So did your heating really quit on you?" Lucy asked, walking to the coffee brewer and starting it up. "Yeah. While my father was out trying to negotiate with the wrong type of people, I was in the Bahamas and being the lazy ass that he is, he didn't pay my heating bill." The blonde watched as Cana toke her half empty can of beer and moved to the living area.

Cana stopped, looking in the direction of the wall of pictures, taking a sip of her drink. Lucy takes her hot cup of coffee and walks to the woman's side. "Have you met them yet?" she asked, her eyes on a portrait of Natsu surrounded by four man and a small girl. "Who?" Lucy asked, taking in every image of the people.

Natsu was in between a tall, broad shouldered man with long, black hair with dozens of piercings on his face and a smaller, but still well built man with light blonde hair. Beside the blonde man was another with dark hair and a calm look on his face. Beside him was another dark haired man with bangs that covered his face. The only one smiling in the picture was the young girl. She sat on the ground, her long midnight blue hair and her face in a bright smile. She looked familiar.

"The Dragons, or should I say their offspring." Cana said in a disgusted voice, a sneer present on her face. "The Dragons?" Lucy asked, turning her head to look at the girl, her eyebrows furrows in curiosity. "They own every major corporation in Fiore. Fairy Tail Enterprises, Sabertooth CO., Cait Shelter Inc., and Phantom Lord Railways just to name a few." Lucy swallowed, Phantom Lord was the company that bought out her father's when she was younger.

"So I'm guessing you haven't met them, huh?" Cana asked, smirking slightly. Lucy nodded, taking a sip of her coffee with her eyes still on the group of Dragon offspring. "Natsu's never even mentioned." The blonde felt her shoulders drop and mood suddenly falter.

Natsu has never mentioned his family before, let alone who really ran Fairy Tail. Do the Dragons really run everything? What kind of power do the Dragons really have? Is this why Natsu was afraid his cousin would take over Fairy Tail?

"You're upset." Cana said, gesturing to her with the empty beer can in her hand. "Huh?" The brunette smiled and toke Lucy by the arm and dragged her to the couch. "Trust me, I am amazing at reading people. You know tarot cards, right?" Lucy watched as Cana rummaged through her bag, pulling out a scarlet box with gold trim. A large C was hand painted in calligraphy on the roof of the box.

"These little sweethearts are exactly what you need." Cana sighed, tracing the C before opening the box. She held out the thick deck of cards to Lucy. The cards were a beautiful silver shade with delicate royal blue and scarlet red designs on them. "Split them." Lucy looked hesitant.

"I don't know..." The blonde said, pulling Happy off of the ground and into her lap. "Oh, come on. I'm a natural at this. Split them twice. Do it!" She persisted, running to the fridge and pulling out a few more cans of beer and rushing back to the couch. Lucy slipt the deck, shuffling them slowly. She didn't really know what was going on. She truly didn't know who Cana was or what she was capable of, but right now she couldn't find the energy to care.

"Did you shuffle them?" she edged, taking the coffee away from Lucy and handing her a beer. The blonde nodded opening the beer hesitantly and taking a sip, which turned into a chug. Cana toke the cards back from Lucy and set them on her knee. "Take a card." Lucy reached out and grabbed a card.

Lucy had only had her future told once, at the Magnolia Harvest Festival when she was six years old. Her mother had just gotten sent to the hospital and the woman looked similar to Cana, even had the same cards, but she predicted a terrible loss for Lucy, but later in her future, she would game something even better.

The blonde held out the card, watching Cana furrow her brows and get a thought filled look on her beautiful face. "The Five of Disks..." she murmured, looking up towards the victim of her reading. "You were worried about something, you were worried about losing something...money...employment...lovers..."

Lucy bit her lip, she understood how worry was the card that represented her past. She had always had walls up since her mother's death, worrying about the tiniest thing. It wasn't until he came along, she let down her guard and found herself with a broken heart. Since Phantom Lord Railways bought his company, she had always worried about her father's financial position. Even now, she worries. Who were the Dragons? Are they capable of hurting people? What if they hurt Natsu? When will it stop?

"Pull another card." Cana ordered, setting the card down on the table. Lucy pulled another card from the deck, holding it to her new found friend. "The Seven of Cups." Her small hands take the card from Lucy's, holding it only inches from her face. "You have a dilemma, a choice. This card symbolizes the powerful choices us humans have to make. It may make a difference, it may not."

A choice? She already made a choice, didn't she? She is in a loveless married with her boss who controls her father's financial future. This was a selfless choice she made for the well being of not only her father, but her too.

"And now for the future card. Pick." Lucy swallowed thickly, her eyes staring at the deck of cards laying only inches from her crossed legs. Lucy felt suddenly opposed to the cards. They're just pieces of papers and Cana was just a normal woman."I really don't need to know my future. It's alright, really. I've heard enough..." she mumbled, diverting her eyes away from Cana's strict face.

"Lucy." the brunette said in a stern voice. "I can't stop a reading at the best part. Pick a damn card." Happy meowed in agreement, his eyes as stern as Cana's. Biting her lip, Lucy picked up a card and held it out to her reader. "The Hanged Man."

Cana toke the card and stared at it for a moment. "Sacrifice. Surrender. This card shows a man with no struggle as he hangs from a tree by a rope tied around his foot. He is calm, surrendering to the acts of the universe. There is no act of rebelling, they are living life in submission."

Life in submission? Would this constant worrying stop? Was her choice the right thing? Lucy grabbed the card, looking it over with her own eyes, tracing each calm feature of the man's calm face with her coffee colored eyes. "See? Not so bad?" Cana smirked against the can of beer she had been drinking from.

Lucy felt her lips turn into a smile for a second before her cell phone began to ring. Not recognizing the number, she asked. "Hello?"

"Lucy? So this is your number. I got it from your records but I wasn't sure if you changed it or not." It was Natsu. Cana must have recognized his phone voice because she let out a loud laugh before taking the phone out of Lucy's grasp. "Hiya Natsu! You bastard, you didn't tell me you were married!" The blonde felt the room's air lighten, hearing Natsu laugh and stutter on the other line as she explained the situation to Cana. Lucy loved his laugh...

"Oh, so you're doing this whole thing to say fuck you to The Dragons, huh?" Cana mused, taking a small sip of beer, smiling at his response. "Yeah, she's still next to me. I can't believe you haven't told her about your family, I mean even I know about the psychos. I felt like the wife coming home to find the mistress of my husband, I mean jeez."

Lucy felt her smile falter slightly. Cana spoke so easily to Natsu while she could barely even get more than a dozen words to him. Was it going to be like this forever? "Okay, well I'm gonna let you talk all lovey dovey to your wife now. Alright, see ya around dumb ass. Okay, bye." Lucy toke the phone and pressed it to her ear. "H-hey again." she said with red cheeks. "Hey, how are you doing? Is the house really cold? Cana said her heating was off, is ours?"

"Yeah. I have a few blankets though, and the power still works so I've been making coffee all morning." she answered back, opening up a can of beer and taking a sip. "That's good, I don't want you getting a cold. We're eating with my family this weekend. They all want to meet you."

Lucy swallowed thickly, she was going to be meeting the Dragons in less than three days? How was she suppose to act? What was she suppose to wear? "Are you serious?" she asked, twirling a blonde strand of hair around her index finger.

"Yes, Makarov and my grandfather have a meeting and he wants all of the offspring there too. It's mandatory." Lucy noticed the lack of emotion on her husband's voice once he spoke of his family. "Make sure you stay healthy. Take a hot bath and stay warm until this storm passes. I'll be home tomorrow morning."

"Okay." The blonde frowned, hearing the other line go dead. She blinked, looking at the phone and sighing softly. "He doesn't mean to be harsh." Cana insisted, smiling softly, "He really doesn't want your to get involved in those bastards. They're heartless and cruel. He cares for you to much to let you get hurt. Trust me, that's just who the dumb ass is."

Lucy stayed silent the rest of the time Cana was over, a blush present on her cheeks. She spoke of how her and Natsu met and where they went to school. The blonde's mood lightened, hearing all of the fights and near expulsions he faced throughout his four years of high school. Lucy asked about the woman in the picture with the salmon colored hair, she didn't have the guts to ask her husband.

"That's Gaea Dragneel, she was Natsu's mother. Unfortunately she died a few days after he was born. The dumb ass was raised by his father, which explains his fiery attitude and fucking pride. But when he was twelve, his father, Igneel suddenly disappeared. He was raised by Makarov after that, of course under careful watch from the Dragons."

The brunette smiled sadly, her eyes losing their normal cheery sparkle. "That's how he and I bonded, through the loss of our mothers and lack of fatherly guidance. I wouldn't expect you to understand..." Lucy's pink glossed lips turned up into a small smile as she put a hand on Cana's shoulder.

"I lost my mom when I was seven. My dad wasn't much of a father anyways, I practically was raisied by the workers in our house." The two girl's brown eyes met, a small sputter leaving Cana's lips, a few droplets of beer flying out of her mouth too. The sudden sound made Lucy giggle, putting her can of beer to her lips as well.

The tense air was gone once the girls started talking about things other than Natsu. They both shared an interest in shopping, traveling and going to salons. Lucy found herself grateful that Cana's heating went out, if it didn't, there would be no one to talk to about her recent troubles. Wit Cana's help, Lucy found this journey much more bearable.

**AN:** I apologize a hundred times for my lack of updating but as I explained in the top author note, I've been helping out with my sister with moving into her dorm and other shit like that.

I truly rushed this and I know it. I tried making Lucy grateful and yet jealous of Cana because of her history with Natsu. No, not sexual, just a friendship.

Next chapter I swear will be more interesting. I will finally bring in the Dragons and yes, that means Sting and Rouge. God, they're gorgeous! Until then, please review and favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** So I'm back to writing after a long, long, long break. Let me just tell you, everyone at my school said Junior year would be the easiest...HA! With trig and chemistry I truly don't see the "easy" in the year so far. I apologize entirely for the procrastination but it really toke a lot for me to get back into the story.

I know I said I would bring in Sting and Rogue, but I feel like this sets the awkward, tension filled mood I was going for when they get to the party. There will be one more chapter before the party but I will have a little opening with Sting and Rogue to set the mood of the chapter.

Thank you to all my reviewers and those who favorite/follow my story. When I saw how man followers, favorites and reviews I had, I cried. No joke.

New Characters, New Ages:

**Sherry Blendy: 25**

**Disclaimer: **I own my story...that's it...

_**The Perfect Plan**_

**Chapter 5: A Simple Request**

_Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Dragneel_

_You are presently invited to the 23th Annual Magnolia's Leading Businessmen Auction hosted by Dragon King. We expect you to RSVP by December 15th, a week prior to the event. The location is at 276 King St. The event will start at 8:30, auction will be held an hour after dinner. We're looking forward to your arrival._

_-Magnolia's Businessmen Cabinet_

Natsu had to hold back the urge to rip the thick piece of paper up and watch it burn in his fireplace. The gold insignia of a dragon with ruby colored eyes at the bottom of the paper laughed at him, poking and prying at the fact that he absolutely, under no circumstances had to go.

"I don't see why you can't just say no." Lucy said with all honest as she poured herself two cups of coffee. "Black?" she asked, holding his red coffee cup out to him. He toke it with his eyes still cast down at the paper in front of him. Happy nudged his owner, his large oddly animated eyes sad.

Lucy toke a sip of her coffee after adding peppermint creamer to it, sighing in relief at the cool taste it gave the warm liquid. "Natsu." she began earning herself a raise of his eyebrows. "Whats the worst that can happen? It's just an auction, its for the good of the city, right? Are you guys really on such bad terms that you're going to throw the kitchen sink at each other?"

Natsu toke a sip of his coffee, setting the paper down at he eyed his wife. She really had no clue. "What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you suppose to be working?" she asked, staring to get annoyed at the lack of response from her husband. "I have the day off, it's quite rare so I'm trying to enjoy it with out your mouth running. I'd usually go out with Gajeel, but now that I have a wife, it is frowned upon to go to strip clubs."

"Asshole." she hissed, flicking a sugar cube at him as he smiled dumbly at her. "What are you doing today?" he asked, taking a sip of coffee. Lucy set her empty cup in the sink and rinsed it out before turning to face him. "First I'm going to bathe and then I'm going shopping with some co-workers." Happy and Natsu turned to look at each other before looking back at Lucy. "I didn't know you liked shopping." Natsu confessed, setting the half empty cup on the counter. The blonde rolled her large coffee eyes, "That's because I'm like a mail ordered bride, Natsu. You know nothing about me." It hurt Natsu to hear that, even though it was true.

Lucy made her way to the bath room and filled the bath with tepid water and eucalyptus mint oil. She wrapped her hair up in a bun for later washing and set her phone on Natsu's I-Home that she managed to steal while he was sleeping.

~o~o~o~

Natsu wore a disgusted look on his face while Lucy belted out to Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine. Happy pranced around on the counter purring softly at his owner.

Just who was Lucy Heartfilia? Natsu wondered with a small frown on his lips. Did he know her favorite color? By guesses of her pink wallet, pink accessorizes and pink coffee mug, he could safely assume it was the soft reddish shade that was present on cherry blossom petals in spring.

Frankly, Natsu had never really cared to get to know any of the girls he was with. Erza was someone he was forced to trust and then later grew into believing she was a true friend. Cana kinda just butted her way into his life. He could tell someone anything they wanted to know about the two, embarrassing stories, arrest warrants and political points of view. But he couldn't tell someone anything about his own wife for Pete's sake.

Natsu stood from the red leather bar stool and walked into his room. He surprisingly kept it clean, unlike every other inch of his house. He never let any woman into his room, nor any woman sleep in his bed. His bed was a large king size with simply silk gray sheets and a black comforter. His black night stand had a digital alarm clock and a stainless steel lap with a light gray lap shade.

He walked to his closet and slipped out of his pajama pants and shirt before dressing into a nice white button up shirt with a simple gray vest. He slipped on a pair of dark jeans and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows as he put his feet into a nice pair of shoes.

By now, Lucy's music had stopped playing and he assumed she was in the guest room changing for her shopping trip. He walked out of his room after grabbing his cellphone, work phone and wallet. Happy pranced out of the bath room with bubbles on his fur, making Natsu laugh.

Lucy walked out a few moments later in a light blue v-neck, a short jean skirt with black leggings and light brown leather boots. Natsu had to admit, she looks beautiful with her hair down and freshly washed. She must straighten it for work because the blonde locks had small waves to them. Lucy turned to meet his eyes, narrowing hers at the dumb smirk he had.

"What are you doing dressed? I thought you like relaxing on your days off?" she said walking past him to the coat rack. She grabbed her black pea coat and purse before noticing a rather large hand reaching past her and grabbing a dark leather coat beside hers.

"I'm going shopping with you. Duh, why else would I get dressed." he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he slipped on the jacket. He toke her coat out of her hands and held it up. He gestured to it with his head, "Well? You'll need this cause it a tad but chilly outside." He grabbed a beanie off the rack and slipped it onto her locks. He smirked with his canines at her, "Adorable in my hat." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Why are you coming?"

Natsu shrugged after he called the elevator. "Because, you and I need to start getting to know each other, Mrs Dragneel." he purred, looking over his shoulder at his wife. Lucy's cheeks grew hotter at his words, those lips she almost kissed turned into a smirk as the elevator's door opened.

This was going to be a long day.

~o~o~o~

Lucy wore a sour face as she walked down the crowded streets of Magnolia. Not that she didn't love the city she had recently moved to after college. With all the small businesses selling clothes or the local food market where she practically got dinner from every night. With all the local entertainment and night life, she could easily spend her whole life in downtown Magonlia.

"Lucy, where the hell are you?" Lisanna asked, sounding a mixture of annoyed and worried on the other line of the phone call. Lucy watched as Natsu ran his long fingers over some silk ties. They were presently in a privately owned tailor shop that Natsu had been going to for years. Being only 25, he looked like an old, sophisticated business man, talking to the owner, someone with graying black hair about the making of the red tie.

Was his favorite color red? He usually wears red when he's not working and the way his onyx eyes lite up, it must be true. He tied the tie and looked in the mirror, striking poses that made Lucy giggle. "Sorry Lisanna, I, uh, got caught with something. I'll make it up to you guys next weekend, I promise." She frowned hearing her best friend sigh heavily.

"Alright, if you say so." She didn't like lying to Lisanna, but if she knew that Lucy was not only married without her knowing, but it was the president of the company she so hopelessly had a crush on. Lucy shuddered at the thought. After hanging up she walked to Natsu, tapping him on the shoulder and looking up at him. "You like it?" he asked, looking away from the image of himself in the mirror to peer down at her.

"I like." she answered, putting her phone back inside her purse. Natsu turned back to the mirror and smirked. "Alright I'll take it, oh, along with the pale pink one." Natsu smirked down at Lucy who had a small blush on her cheeks. "Excellent choice, Mr. Dragneel, as usual. You Dragons have such divine taste. Right this way, if you'd please." The man looked down at Lucy and smiled creepily, making her cringe.

She walked with Natsu to the cashier, holding onto his arm as he fished a out platinum credit card out of his wallet. The couple left the store and walked down the street. "Where to next, Mrs. Dragneel?" he asked, draping his arm across his wife's shoulders and leaning down to look eye lever at her.

"I need a few dresses for these classy occasions you keep inviting me to without my consent." Natsu smirked and let go of her shoulders before taking her hand in his. "Dress shopping it is.

~o~o~o~

The young couple continued their walk down the streets of downtown Magnolia. Even though it was mid-December, the sun was still out and the grass was vibrantly peeking through the small blanket of snow from the previous snow storm. Everyone said it would be the nastiest winter Fiore has seen in years, but Lucy was started to see it differently.

Natsu's hand felt incredibly warm, his fingers laced with hers. It made her heart race like a school girl's. Natsu looked down at his wife, admiring the small blush she had on her cheeks. He squeezed her hand tighter, but she didn't notice.

They noticed a small little brick building with extraordinary dresses in the front windows so Natsu gave Lucy's hand a tug. The couple walked into Stellar Style, Natsu of course held the door open for Lucy and watched her walk inside.

Lucy was overwhelmed by the amount and styles of dresses she saw. Some were prom, others with evening, but the ones that caught her eye the most were the hand made wedding dresses. "Pick out how many you want, I'll pay." Natsu said in a low voice, making a shiver go up Lucy's spine. She turned her dead to look into his eyes but found him incredibly, uncomfortably, excitingly close.

He looked down at her lips and felt his heart rate pick up. "Welcome to Stellar Style, tell me if you need to help looking for something." A tall woman with a large chest glorified by a tight white blouse and long pin straight light blue hair. Lucy noticed the beautiful hair piece dangling part way down her forehead.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled before stepping away from Natsu and walked to a rack of dress of the far wall. Natsu watched her go, letting out a sigh. Was it a sigh of relief? Was he just about to kiss her for the second time? He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled slightly.

"Your girlfriend is very animated." A small, pale girl with two pink pigtails with several dresses draped on her forearm. Natsu noticed how small she was, about the same size as Lucy's friend, Levy McGarden. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife." Natsu answered, his eyes darting straight to a baby blue dress on her arm.

"Oh, forgive me for the mistake, I just didn't see a ring on your finger, nor hers. Simple mistake." She answers with a smile before turning away from him. "W-wait, can I see that dress you have on your arm there?" He gestured to the dress and toke it from the worker with as smirk on his lips.

Natsu walked to an astonished Lucy, her pink glossed lips were in an O shape. "Have you seen how expensive these dresses are!" she whispered, flipping over a laminated price tag. "Close your eyes for a second Lucy." Natsu mutter, holding the dress behind his back. "Wh-what? No I'm not-"

"Just do it." he demanded using one of his hands to push her away from the dresses and in view of a mirror a few feet away. He held the dress out in front of her and adjusted it so it looked like she was wearing it. "Open your eyes now." she said, slipping the hat off of her head. Lucy's coffee colored orbs opened and her mouth turned into an open mouth smile.

"Oh my gosh! Natsu it's beautiful!" she gasped, running her hands along the silk texture of the dress. The bodice had an elegant beading to it and was low cut. The dress in all was strapless and floor length with a long slit up to her mid thigh. "Do you like?" Natsu asked, his heart racing at the thought of Lucy in the dress. "It's amazing!" she said looking up at him with a bright smile.

Natsu's eyes wondered from hers down to her lips and repeated this for a few seconds as the couple stood in silence. "We, uh, should go find some other dresses?" He said nervously before stepping away from her. The rose haired man stepped outside, looking over his shoulder at the exasperated blonde who was holding her head and shaking it slowly.

Just as he left the store, his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. It was rare for someone to call his personal phone unless it was Wendy or Gajeel. All the Dragons unfortunately had his number. Uh-oh.

"Hi Natsu-san. I was sure you wouldn't pick up. How have you been?" Sting. Fuck, Natsu let out an exasperated sigh. He really should change his number. "Sting what the hell do you want? I'm kinds busy." he said, looking back into the store at his wife who was gawking at a gorgeous emerald colored dress but nearly cried at the sight of the price tag.

"I just wanted to make sure you got our invitation to the auction, it's gonna be pretty epic this year. King's giving away almost a million in prizes. What about you, what is Fairy Tail donating?" Natsu really hated how Sting was to thick headed on how much he really disliked his cousin. It wasn't really a hate per say, but a despise that he was the model child.

Ruthless, ambitious, his veins were laced with golden dragon blood. He was everything Natsu feared of becoming but found himself not so long ago turning away from the light his father swore was better in the long run and began walking to the darkness where roars of monsters and the hotness of flames burned his eyes.

Natsu had a dream for the past year of a dark cave, he stood there waiting for aomething to happen. Recently, a small glimmer of sun colored light appeared, peeking through the darkness in a complete 180 degree direction from the before.

"Gildarts and Laxus are deciding this year, apparently my ideas are getting to dull for them." Sting let out a laugh, "Yeah, Minerva's dealing with out company's this year. To much to do, you know with war and everything. Well anyways, I can not wait to meet your wife. I heard she's hot."

Natsu growled, the last thing he wanted was for Sting to meet Lucy, but he knew it was inevitable. "Sting. Watch what you say." Natsu snarled into the phone. He heard a nervous laugh leave his cousins, "Alright, alright. I got it, Natsu-san. Are you cool yet, fire dragon?" Natsu let out a sigh and switched the ear in which he held his phone to.

"Look, I have to go Sting. Business calls." And with that, he hung up. Resting the back of his head on the store window, a small knocking caught his attention. He turned to see Lucy with flsuhed cheeks and dresses draped on her arm. She pointed to the dresses, then to the cashier before rubbing her thumb and pointer finger together,.

Natsu let out a small laugh and put his phone back into his pocket. He pulled out his pockets and shrugged, making the blonde scowl but fight off a smile. Suddenly her eyes looking away from hima nd grew wide, her mouth dropping in horror.

Natsu looked down at himself for a second before turning around. Across the street, talking animatedly were Lisanna Strauss and Levy McGarden. Fuck.

Natsu cursed and raced for the door, hitting his knee on the decorative flower pot of roses outside the door. By the time Natsu was inside the store, the two girls had looked over and noticed the blonde through the window, leaning down to help a man up. Lucy Heartfilia was with a man in a shop that sold wedding dresses.

~o~o~o~

Natsu quickly paid for the dresses before grabbing Lucy by the arm and sprinting towards the door. When they reached it, it slammed open, exposing Lisanna and Levy. "Lucy?" the silver haired woman asked, her eyes trying to focus on Lucy and the man beside her.

The young blonde panicked, "Ah!" she yelped, shoving Natsu's dense body away from hers and onto the ground before putting on a scared face. "Thank goodness you two showed up! This man has been following me for the past couple of hours!" Natsu held the bags up to his face before looking up at her.

"WHAT?!" the three shouted all at once. "I-I've been out trying to get stuff for dinner and this man just started following me from the food market! He bought me these dresses and, well thank goodness you two are here! I was so scared!" she fell into Lisanna's arms and felt Levy grasp onto her too.

Lucy opened her eyes, motioning to the door for Natsu to run while she procrastinated her friends. Natsu toke the hint and gathering himself before leaving, forgetting the dresses on the ground. The young blonde watched him go before letting her companions go.

"Where did the bastard go!" Levy shouted, her usually unseen angry side was coming out, making Lucy shudder. Lisanna nodded, "I'll kill him for hurting our Lucy!" she snarled as if she had fangs, cracking her delicate knuckles.

The two shop owners gawked at the three woman, exchanging looks before one spoke. "Um, ma'am, wasn't that man your-" just before the pink haired seamstress was about to finish, the phone rang. "Oh, uh, this is Stellar Style, Aries speaking."

Lucy turned back to her friends, 'Sweetie, come with us. We'll get you some coffee and a muffin." The blonde's eyes grew wide, "No! I-I mean no thanks, it's quite alright. I need to finish shopping and you two have plans, I'm sure." the silver haired girl looked appalled, shocked and hurt. "You think we're going to let you go by yourself after this just happened? What kind of friend do you think we are"

Lucy felt a tug at her heart strings, she really, truly hated lying to Lisanna and Levy. After a few minutes of protesting, they won hands down. Lucy managed to convince the store owners, whom she got to know as Aquarius and Aries, to hold onto the dresses until everything got sorted out.

But, she would now sandwiched between Levy and Lisanna, who had their eyes peeled for the pervert who followed her. They had no clue it was actually her husband they were trying to beat up.

~o~o~o~

Natsu stopped running after he got the sense that no one was following him. Ha, it looks like he wouldn't be needed the core work out he was planning on doing tonight, he just got a fine workout from that run. He caught his breath and looked around, noticing he was closer to the hotel than he intended to run to.

"Fuck." he cursed, shoving his hands in his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He had not saved Lucy's number and her file was still in his office so he had no way of contacting her. _Calm down Natsu_, he thought, _she's with her friends, not some murderer_. The young man started walking towards the way he ran, she's probably in a cafe somewhere talking about how much of a pervert he is. Oh that bitch was gonna die.

The sun was about to set and he was planning on taking Lucy out to dinner but he had to find said wife first. "Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?" he turned around to see a voluptuous woman running towards him with giggles leaving her lips and stiletto heels clicking one the pavement.

"Sherry, hey what's up. I haven't seen you since Grandeneey's banquet, how are you?" Sherry Blendy was the heiress of her father fortune that he had made by the construction of Blendy Resort which is Fiore's most visited and expensive hotel in the country. He had never dated her, well unless you count sex as dating. If so, then he had dated her a few times in his years as a influential bachelor.

She was now engaged to a man, not much older than she due to the passing of his father who had a large fortune. Somehow she was swimming in even more money if possible. She wore Chanel and Gucci all the time. She wasn't the kindest person the young man knew but she was not by the worse. Her hair was in long raspberry lollipop colored ringlets and her eyes were a bright sapphire color.

She was pale and large chested and beautiful and dangerous since Natsu hadn't slept with a girl in over a month. _Fuck, he really needed to find Lucy_. "Oh I'm just out and about. Spending daddy's money, you know what I mean.: She said with a wink, receiving a fake smile from Natsu. Her father had planned on investing in Fairy tail when Natsu was 21, but the agreement would only happen if he married Sherry but Makarov refused any such thing.

"Heh, yeah. Well I have to get going. I have dinner plans..." he started to walk off before feeling her arm lace with his. "What a coincidence, so do I! Party of one, hehe! Let's eat together, just like old times?" Natsu looked down at her and opened his mouth to protest but felt of her cherry flavored lips cover his. In the deepest part of his heart, a voice shouted _NO! Stop and go find Lucy!_ But that voice was shut out before he could react. His arms drifted to her small waist, pulling her against his rock hard body, groaning in control.

She smiled against his lips. When she pulled back she smiled and touched his lips with her perfectly manicured finger, "Let's go, dragon boy."

~o~o~o~

Lucy had finally gotten away from Lisanna and Levy with a fake call from her father. She had no idea where Natsu had gone, probably back to the hotel. It was nearly pitch black now and the temperature had dropped at least 10 degrees. She put on the hat Natsu gave her, taking the the ash sent it had before walking down the snow covered sidewalk.

The close kiss the dress shop still had her mind frazzled. Was she falling for the bone head president who so easily married her and toke her from her family and forced her to lie to those closest to her. The young woman hugged herself, what would her mother think of her? Would she be proud of her sacrifice, or angry at the lack of responsibility she had for herself as a human with rights?

She felt her cheeks warm at one simple thought. That was the second time he was going to kiss her. She had gotten under her husband's skin and now he was itching to touch her. The two kisses had made her excited for the next one that was bound to occur. Would it be a real kiss? She wonders how his lips would taste, probably like Big Red since he chews it so much. Would he be rough, possessive? Or gentle and slow?

Deep down in her core, Lucy felt an uncomfortable, unusual, marvelous warmth stirring up in her. Who said this winter was going to be barren and chilly?

**AN:** Well this is a long one for all of you who have been waiting.

I know what you're all thinking. Natsu get away from Sherry! She's a slut! Go find Lucy! Now I'm not saying he slept with her, and I'm not say he didn't. You're just going to have to wait for the next chapter.

Until next time my pretties- _Akaasha_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** So I will try and update every weekend but we'll see how that goes. Right now I have like the next few chapters thought of and written down so those ones will be out sooner than later. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and followers again.

All you Gray fans will be in for a treat, I know I was when I wrote this. And don;t worry, his little stalker shall be in soon as well, making the story even more interesting.

So in this will be some NaLu which is what I know you all have been waiting for so I will not delay it anymore. Onward with the story!

New Characters:

**Gray Fullbuster: 24**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hapi Mari

_**The Perfect Plan**_

**Chapter 6: Just Stop, Please**

Lucy sat at her cubical, watching the hallway that leads to Natsu's office suspiciously. She was clicking her pen impatiently, thinking about the same thing she had been since the previous night. When she got home last night, Nastu was no where in sight. No message on the machine, no note. Nothing. She ever went to Cana and asked if he called her or stopped by. Again, nothing. Lucy tried not to worry but found herself staying up until 2 in the morning and eventually falling asleep on the couch.

"Lucy? Are you feeling okay? You look terrible?" Levy asked as she toke a sip of coffee. The young blonde turned to face her friend and nodded, "Yeah, everything's perfect!" she answered with a fake smile. She was planning on asking Natsu out for lunch, without anyone knowing of course. She just really, really needed to see him. For some reason, she was beginning to enjoy the president's company.

The blonde looked at Lisanna who currently had her nose stuffed in the Magnolia View, it was the most popular and most scandalous magazine about the influential people in Fiore. The Dragons were the usual victims of the press. "Lisanna? Any words of wisdom from that smart mouth of yours? Levy asked, raising a thin blue brow. The bluette eventually elbowed the girl after no response.

"Huh? What were you two saying?" Lucy chuckled for a second at the blue eyed girl's obliviousness but found her laugh dying down at something odd that her eyes noticed. It was Natsu, on the cover of the magazine. Her heart skipped a beat, "Give that!" Lucy shouted, ripping it out of Lisanna's petite hands.

Down in the pit of her stomach, Lucy felt she was going to puke. Her eyes were glued to the cover. It was Natsu, stepping out of an expensive looking restaurant, a sloppiness to the way he looked at the camera. His vest was gone and his white button up was missing two buttons. The camera man must have had an awesome camera, or else the kiss marks on his neck were black enough to show.

On his arm was a woman around his age with long dark pink hair and large breasts. She looked about as drunk as he did, but unlike him, she smiled at the camera.

A fire started in Lucy's belly as she threw the magazine back at Lisanna, her face red with anger._ That asshole!_, she thought as tears stung her eyes, he was acting so sweet with her just that morning. Lisanna watched Lucy with concern in her blue eyes as the bluette spoke. "Her name is Sherry Blendy. She's the heiress of Blendy Resort, be happy they have their clothes on in this picture." Levy said in a voice of relief as she toke the magazine in her own manicured hands.

"Our President really is a playboy." she added, flipping through the magazine, "Just listen to this: _'Natsu Dragneel, known for his exceptional intelligence inside his close cornered office at Fairy Tail Enterprises is shown to have a lack of knowledge on how to keep his hand off of young heiresses whom are recently engaged. This is not the first time the couple had been seen together and it can be assumed it will not be the last_.'" The bluette shook her head before silent reading the article.

The silver haired woman hopped off of her desk and walked to Lucy, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "Come with me." The blonde stood and followed her friend, visibly shaking with anger, or was it hurt? No wonder he didn't show up last night, he was busy fucking an heiress.

The two office women were just about to walk into the conference room, just before Lisanna opened the door, the elevator's door opened. Lucy was the first to turn and stop everything she was doing at the sight of the man who stepped out. Lisanna turned to look and was much more verbal than her friend.

The man was tall, his muscles could be seen though his dark blue button up shirt as he moved to fix his black tie. His hair was black but looked blue when the light hit it. His eyes were the darkest shade of black she has ever seen. He was pale, handsome and managed to get Lucy to forget about Natsu.

He looked around the office of desks with a smirk on his lips. "Well, well hello!" Lisanna gushed, putting a hand on her cheek and the other on her large chest, most likely trying to stop her rapid heart beat. The man turned to face the two girls, his eyes moving from Lisanna to Lucy. They stayed on Lucy.

His eyes moved up and down Lucy and she was secretly glad about the short black pencil skirt she borrowed from Cana. When his lips, _oh those perfectly sculpted lips_, parted, Lucy felt her legs start to wobble. "Hey, is this Fairy Tail Enterprise's main building?" his voice was like a smooth bass saxophone. _Oh god,_ Lucy thought with a smile on her lips.

"Yes this is. And you are?" Lisanna had a certain way of talking to men that Lucy always envied. She was confident, sexy and beautiful. Lucy stood behind her friend and watched the magic unfold. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'm suppose to be meeting with a Miss Heartfilia to start my training. I'm one of the new interns for Mr. Dragneel." Both girls exchanged glances with wide eyes and shocked faces.

"Well it us your lucky day, Mr. Fullbuster. I present to you, Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy was then pushed forward, stopping herself just in time or else she would've fallen into the man's arms._ Damn you Lisanna_, Lucy thought as she straightened herself up.

"I, uh...Lucy at your service, Mr. Fullbuster." she extended her hand to the man, looking straight into his gorgeous eyes. He toke her hand in his and brought it to his lips, "Please treat me kindly."

Lisanna completely forgot why she even toke Lucy to the conference room, instead the silver haired woman stared deviously at the suave man who was totally undressing Lucy with his eyes. "So, uh, I guess we should get started, Mr. Fullbuster." The black haired man smiled and dropped her hand, "Call me Gray."

Lucy led Gray away from Lisanna and down towards the main offices. "Why does Lucy get the hot intern?" A green haired girl known as Bisca Connell complained, knowing perfectly well that her husband sat next to her with his well toned arm draped over her shoulder. "I know! I got this weird little kid who's like as freaky as Bickslow over here." Another woman named Evergreen said.

Lucy was currently giving Gray the usual trip around the office, telling him about the offices and the people who occupy them. The more and more she talked to him, the less attractive he was. He turned out to be a spazz that could rarely ever keep his hands off of his clothes as if he was going to strip right then and there. The less attractive he seemed, the more she thought of her husband. The damned fucker.

"Here is Mirajane's office, she's Makarov's secretary, but then again you met her when she interviewed you. Oh, this is Laxus Dreyar's, he is the director and Makarov's grandson...but you probably knew that too." Lucy said folding her hands behind her back and looking up at Gray. He look down at her, "Where will my office be?"

Lucy put a finger to her lips, "I think Mira wants you next to me for the time being. I hope you don't mind." The black haired man's lips turned up into a smirk, "Perfectly fine with me."

~o~o~o~

Natsu managed to get away from the media and get home to his wife and best friend. He walked through the main door, letting out a sigh of relief seeing his wife in the kitchen. Her hair was down, in the curls he loved and she was wearing blue booty shorts and a Fiore University t-shirt. She was currently standing on her tippy toes to put his red coffee mug away but failed to reach.

"I got it." he said from behind her, startling her and making her jump. "Na-Natsu! You're back!" She would normally hug someone who would be gone for some time but the image of him and Sherry stopped her completely. He toke the mug from her hands, "Did you miss me?"

The blonde felt her cheeks warm._ Of course I did!_ "It was very quiet for once. I hung out with Cana a few nights, so I wasn't completely alone." The pink haired man nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw a small smile on her lips, it reminded him of the day they spend together before his night with Sherry.

Natsu let out a sigh, taking a seat on the bar stools. "I'm sure you heard about the scandal, Lucy. I saw the magazine in your trash bin." Lucy set the plate she currently had in her hand on the counter, staying silent. Did she really want to hear about him sleeping with his ex? What would she do? Was it better just to ignore it?

"Natsu." she began, turning around and leaning against the counter. He looked up at her with a quizzical look. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, shaking head and letting out a sigh. He stayed silent for a second, "Don't think anything of it Lucy, just let it die down." Her husband was back to his businessman mode, stoic face and strong voice. She followed suit, taking a seat beside him with a scowl on her face.

He draped his arm on her shoulder, smirking at her pouting face. "Jealous, Lucy?" he asked with a small laugh. Lucy sputtered, her face growing red in embarrassment, "No! Wh-why would I be? Get over yourself!" She stood and tried to storm off to her room but was caught by the arm.

"Lucy, they don't have anything useful in the media right now so that's why they're targeting me. Don't let it get to you. If something happened, I would have Erza deal with it. Okay?" he added, looking at her with a lazy face. "I'm going to bed, welcome home Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu watched her disappear into her room, rubbing his temple with his hands in frustration as the door slammed behind her.

~o~o~o~

The next few days Lucy almost completely forgotten about the scandal going on, of course the media was hot on Natsu's trail so he hadn't been home in almost four days now. The young wife found the house extremely quite. Even Happy noticed the difference, the poor cat rarely meowed, he only sat by the door and waited.

Lucy and Gray had bonded over many things and she quickly began to call him her friend. He was two years older than her and graduated from the same university. He lived in the same area of town that Lisanna did so the three would now carpool in his 1969 blue Mustang that he refurbished in high school.

The two made it a habit to go out drinking after work and Lucy found herself really enjoying his company. Of course he was handsome, but his odd personality steered Lucy away from him. The frequently went to lunch which is about the time that Gray was impatiently tapping his finger against his watch at the blonde who was still organizing her papers. "Let's go slow poke, the others are already waiting.

By the time the two finally walked to the elevator, Lisanna and Levy were waiting, all dressed up in their coats. "Think fast handsome!" The silvered haired girl said as his jacket came flying at his face.

"Ah!" he shouted, catching the article of clothing. "We're going to Lamia Scale Cafe, do you know it, Gray?" Levy asked, handing Lucy her jacket with a smile. The man nodded as he put on his jacket, "Yeah, my step brother works there full time right now."

In a friendly gesture, Gray toke Lucy's jacket and helped her into it, "There you are, princess. Ready?" he offered her hand and suddenly, it reminded her of her husband's hand, his fingers laced with hers. Lucy felt her heart ache at the memory of the way they walked down Magnolia streets, laughing and flirting harmlessly. She remembered the eyes of the people, watching her as she leaned on her husband's strong arm.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Gray asked as Lisanna and Levy continued their talk. "Well, I, uh, have a friend who thinks her boyfriend might be two timing her. He's not being honest with her and she has some evidence that he might be cheating on her, what do you think?" Gray pondered this for a moment, letting the sounds of the two girls talking and the elevator's music help him in the decision.

"Well, maybe this girl forced herself on him. I know I've been kissed by a girl without consent before. But then there are those girls who are so uptight with their boyfriends, like they get jealous just by him having a friend who is a girl." He went on to describing a time when he had a girlfriend named Ultear and she dumped him because of a childhood friend.

By the time they made it to the cafe, Lucy had almost forgotten she had started the conversation. "Well, I know that she and her boyfriend haven't, uh, had sex yet." Gray's eyes grew wide at this statement. "Then that makes a difference, defiantly. Why won't she have sex with him?" Lucy blushed slightly and shrugged.

"I-I don't know that much." Gray stroked his chin like he had a mustache and puckered his lips. "Then I think yes, I think he's cheating." The young wife let out a sigh of defeat, it was inevitable. "Th-thanks, you really helped out my friend. I'll call her tonight and inform her." The man smiled hailed a waitress. "No prob, hey Yuuka! Call Lyon over!"

~o~o~o~

Natsu sat on the couch, sipping a beer while stroking Happy on his lap. Lucy walked through the front door, letting out a sigh as she toke off her knee high leather boots. "How do you wear those things all the time?" he asked in a disturbed voice, eying down the heels like it was a form of torture. "Practice, my dear Natsu, practice. You should see my ass muscles." Lucy said, grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. Natsu laughed, trying to hide the tempting look in his eyes as she grabbed a news paper and looked it over. To Lucy's disgust, is was the Magnolia Times and Natsu had made the cover, picture and all.

Lucy walked to the couch and toke Happy from Natsu and began stroking him. "How do you feel being an instructor?" Her pink haired husband asked, looking over at her. Lucy smiled and kisses Happy's head. "To Gray Fullbuster? I like it, I like him. He's really funny and sweet. But he has this weird habit of taking off his jacket while talking of unbuttoning his shirts randomly. I think he was a Chippendale at some point in his life."

The two laughed a little before Lucy continued. "I like talking to him, he's closer to my age than you so it's easier to talk to him. I can really relax around him" She confessed. Thanks to him, she was now certain that Natsu was unsatisfied in their relationship and that he was cheating on her. She just need to get through this media scandal.

Lucy sighed and set Happy down, Natsu looked at her with concern in his eyes. Just who was this Gray Fullbuster and why did he leave such an impression on his Lucy? "Well, goodnight." She grabbed her water and walked away, leaving Natsu to ponder in silence.

~o~o~o~

The next morning, Lucy and Gray walked into the conference room and went to the coffee machine. The blonde dealt with the machine while Gray snacked on the doughnuts. It was pretty quiet until the man swallowed. "Lucy, why won't you have sex with your boyfriend?"

Lucy looked up from the machine, looking dumbly at the man in front of her. "Wh-what? That was my friend I was talking about, not me!" she stuttered out, looking away from him. Gray smiled, "Oh, well by the way you were talking it sounded like it was you whom was having the boyfriend problems. Isn't it?"

The blonde sighed in defeat, lowering her head to look at her feet. "I just don't understand him." she confessed, "One moment he's the sweetest, funniest guy and the next he is demanding and superficial. I try to learn things about him but he's so secretive. I don't know if it's to protect me or something else. He has a bad past and I want to help him get over it but he won't except it."

It felt good to finally get it off of her chest, even if it was after lying. "It looks like I still have a chance then." Gray stepped forward and pinned her against the counter with his arms. Her cupped her chin and forced her face towards his. "If this man loved you like you obviously love him, he would be thinking about you non stop like you are of him. If he hides things, he might not trust you, therefore he must not care for you."

"He might just be possessing you like property but if he's cheating on you, then I think he has one girl to many." Lucy felt tears fill her eyes as she shook her head and looked away. "St-stop it, Gray." He leaned his body closer to hers and brought his mouth closer to hers, "But if it were me, I wouldn't do that."

She could feel his hot breath on her lips. Lucy felt scarred, trapped and in danger. The sound of distinct heels gave Lucy a glimmer of hope. Erza came walking into the room seconds later, "Oh, my." she said. Gray freaked, jumping back from Lucy with his hands up, "Is co-worker relationships not allowed?" Lucy fought the urge to slap him then and there.

The beautiful red head shook her head, "No, but it is preferred to not happen at the workplace, please excuse me." Her dark eyes met Lucy's making the blonde shutter in fear. _She was going to tell Natsu about this!_

Once Erza left the room, Lucy pushed past Gray and ran after her. "E-Erza! Wait, that, what you saw was not-" The red head cut her of with a single glare. "Mrs. Dragneel, I do not care what you have to say, please just let me do my job which is to protect Natsu at all costs. As we speak that moron is excepting a dinner resevation with that psychopath Sherry after all of the press finally let up thanks to yours truly."

Lucy's mouth dropped, how could he be so stupid? The young blonde bolted to her husband's office and burst through the door. "Natsu!" He was currently sitting on his desk, looking over a file. He looked up and it reminded Lucy of the first time she met him, really met him. He was dripping with confidence, well dressed and completely driving her crazy. "So you finally came." he said with a smirk.

"Are you going to see Sherry Blendy anytime soon? Like tonight for dinner? After all Erza and Laxus have done to get the media off you, then you go do this stupid thing? Are you a child?" Just before he could answer, Erza appeared in the open door frame, "Natsu, you're so dead!" she shouted, making Natsu cringe behind the baize file.

Lucy turned to the stunning red head, "Erza can I please speak to my husband, alone for a second?" Although Erza did not want to, she respectively closed the door. The pink haired man stared at Lucy, that was the first time he had heard her say husband in front of him.

"Well?" she asked, glaring at him with her arms crossed on her very large chest. "No I do not plan on meeting with Sherry, not now, not ever." Lucy stared at him quizzically, "Then why did you lie to Erza and I?" He smiled dumbly, showing a sharp canine. "To see your honest reaction, you are jealous of Sherry, aren't you, even after I told you nothing happened between us that is any of your concern."

The blonde became furious, she stormed over to him and punched him in the chest, "Don't joke around with me, Natsu Dragneel! Do you know how jealous I've been for the past few days?" she shouted, not even knowing what she said until after she said it. Natsu stared at her in shock, noticing the tears that rimmed her eyes.

"You just wanted to see my reaction, you asshole!" she shouted, challenging the windows to shatter.

"What are you saying?" he asked, looking down at her with wide eyes.

"You don't treat me like a wife!" she added, another punch driven into his chest. As if it's hurt him.

"What the hell do you think last weekend was for?!" he snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. Man this blonde was dumb, couldn't she see how he cared for her?

"I lost track of the husband-wife bonding after the screwing of your ex girlfriend!" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest in satisfaction.

"So you were jealous! I knew it!" he poked a pried at the subject, it was his only defense against his crazy wife.

"Oh get over yourself! Just because you saved me from that debt doesn't mean I owe you shit!" she shouted back, stomping her foot on the ground like a child. _God, he made her so mad!_

"Is all of this happening because you found out you love me?" he teased with his signature smirk, receiving another punch in the pectoral muscle.

"Ha! If I love you _sooooo_ much, why did I almost let Gray kiss me in the conference room!"

A silence hung over the couple for a second, "What did you just say?" Natsu said in a low voice making Lucy think twice about what she said. Uh oh. "I uh..."

Suddenly, Lucy was whipped around, pinned to the desk with her hands pinned by Natsu's strong hands above her head. "So that's what you meant when you said you could trust him?" Natsu hissed, his eyes narrowed and darker than usual. What had gotten into him? "Gr-Gray told me that if my b-boyfriend can't tr-trust me, I shouldn't be with him anymore." Lucy said in a nervous voice. "He thinks you're ch-cheating on me and that I would be better with h-him."

Natsu looked up at her, his chest rising and falling heavily and his face was unreadable, "And you believe him?" The blonde looked away from him, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, you lie to me all the time, hiding stuff when we should be honest to each other. All our marriage is a piece of paper-"

She was cut off by his lips sealing hers. Pushing her farther on his desk, he laid her down on the paperwork scattered, working his mouth against hers. Thank god she was kissing him back. "It may just be a piece of paper to you Lucy," his voice was raw and breath hot on her lips, "But to me it is a promise to remain faithful, remember? You belong to me and I to you. Don't forget that."

He leaned down to kiss her again and found her leaning towards him, her hands were going crazy behind her head, pinned against her will to the chilling glass of his desk. He cupped her leg and pulled it up to his hip, stroking the soft skin of her leg. _Uh oh, this was going to get bad really fast_, Natsu thought with a pained expression on his face. Lucy on the other hand broke the kiss and sighed heavily as he trailed kisses down her neck.

_What the hell was going on?, _Lucy thought, feeling her breathing grow shallower. Natsu, her husband by piece of paper was kissing her and was not stopping. His lips were hot on her skin, how she imagined they would be. His scent smelt like a wood stove, woodsy and hot. _Very __**very**_hot. She let out a shallow whimper making her husband stop abruptly and look up at her.

_What the hell am I doing?_, Natsu thought as he stepped from between her legs and brought his hand to his mouth. Lucy slowly sat up, her brown eyes hypnotized and focused on his dark pair. Her blouse was unbuttoned, _when did that happen?_, her skirt was hiked up above her thigh and her hair was knotted. The two were silence, speechless at what just happened. Before Natsu could speak, his phone gave off a silence breaking ring.

The pink haired man walked to the phone, glancing at Lucy as she made herself presentable, he cleared his throat. "Natsu Dragneel speaking. Yes. Oh, alright. Fine, I'll be right there." Natsu turned back to face his wife, she was red in the cheeks, her breathing was still heavy and Natsu knew he was falling for her.

"You should probably leave now." he said in a stoic voice, trying to avert his eyes from her plump lips. She bit that lip, making Natsu's growl slightly. "O-Okay..." Lucy said, running a hand through her golden locks before running out of the room. The young husband let out a long, tired sigh. "Why did I let myself lose control like that?" he muttered into his hand.

Lucy on the other hand ran straight to her desk and went on her day with a different attitude. When Gray came to her and apologized, her didn't even yell, she simply thanked him for his help, telling him everything between her and her boyfriend were alright now.

She truly hoped she was right.

**AN:** Well here you guys go. Enjoy this little carrot as my plot bunny runs around this page, digging the plot deeper and deeper. Next chapter shall be up next weekend.

Indulge my pretties. Don;t forget to review and favorite. -_Akaasha_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** So it has been a while since I last updated and I cannot apologize enough for it. The school year is drawing to an end and I know making excuses won't really do anything but I am afraid that right now there are other things on my mind. I have also been reading other fics not related to Fairy Tail so that has taken up some of my time as well.

To those who have reviewed my story I thank you and to those who have PM me about updates you can stop holding your breath now.

**(PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING)** I need to clear somethings up. I just learned from recent Fairy Tail chapters that The Dragon King was actually Acnologia so instead of me calling him Dragon King, he will actually be referred to by that name. Even though Zeref is dead, I made him Acnologia's first born child so Natsu's oldest uncle even though he is already dead and was not a dragon. I hope that clears somethings up.

**New Characters:**

Acnologia: 72

Grandeeney Marvell: 45

Wendy Marvell: 16

Sting Eucliffe: 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or Hapi Mari

_**The Perfect Plan**_

**Chapter 7: Dress to Impress**

Being his age, he had to admit he was rather handsome. Though his midnight hair was graying slightly and the skin on his face looked as if someone had pulled and snapped back, the sign of his youth still lingered in his sharp jaw line and defined cheek bones. His tan skin was taunt but there were also some liver spots present on his neck and tops of his hands. Yes, it was true. Acnologia was aging and aging fast.

He was always dressed to impress, wearing only hand tailored suits and imported ties. He learned at a young age to be prepared for anything, and he taught his children the same, all seven of them. Looking to the framed family portrait, he saw the array of children surrounding him as he lounged in a chair. Yes, King had in fact built his children up to then create an empire under their feet. Though his ideals were a bit old fashion such as arranged marriages and homeschooling with private scholars, but he had only wanted the best in the world for his kin. Losing his eldest son, Zeref, at the age of 16 made Acnologia realize that life was in fact too short so why settle for less than perfect? That was the model he built his empire on.

Now just who of his kin were willing to climb the top of his empire to claim it for themselves?

Gajeel Redfox, only son of Metalicana, was ruthless enough for the job. He was also smart, loyal and vigorous enough, but his temper was something that he would have to tame before he even thought of running Fiore's economy. He ran Phantom Lord Railways right, under the supervision of Jose Porla. Yes, his name had been thrown around a few times amongst Acnologia advisers, Jose had spoken very fondly of his prodigy. Yes, he could do.

There was also the two twin dragons, Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney. There was no separating them in the business world. Even as boys, they acted more like brothers than cousins. Their fathers, Weisslogia and Skiadrum were joined at the hip too but unfortunately they were loss on the same flight that went down ten years ago. Now present in the city are two twin towers named after them in their honor. It is in those towers that Sabertooth thrives under twin management by Rouge and Sting.

He had considered the two twin dragons for quite some time but knew of the possible consequences. Rogue wanted nothing to do with the vast wealth and power that came with the honor. Sting was ambitious and knew what he wanted. He wanted Fairy Tail, the boy yearned to excel past Natsu.

_Ah, Natsu_. Now that was someone who could take complete control in the future. A wolf like grin appeared on King's face, fangs and all as he thought of his deceased son. Igneel was a special child, he was brilliant and yet kind and charitable. He could single handily take down a competitor with just a simple lecture and then the next day he would be planting a tree in Magnolia Park or opening a new business in town. Igneel was the first choice of his to take over once he retired, but due to some mishaps, they were forced to rethink that decision.

But, Natsu was not favored by his advisers, aside from Makarov. Jiemma and Jose saw to much of Igneel in him, to much rebellion, to much humanity. Humanity was not something Dragons needed. They also did not like Gaea, the young mother who fell for the Dragon heir but lost her life too young. Yes, she was the problem, she was the reason why Natsu would never be able to hold the empire that is the Dragon Legacy in his hands, unless he _proved_ himself.

Now Wendy was _out_ of the question. Grandeeney was far to soft in raising her daughter-

"Father," Oh, speak of the devil. As if on cue, Grandeeney walked into the room. Acnologia looked up away from himself in the mirror to look at the open door. The only daughter he had was quite a beautiful woman for her age indeed. Her long golden hair had become an ash tone with aged but her large crystal blue eyes stayed the same. She had inherited every trait in which he had chosen her mother to bare her and Weisslogia.

"Grandeeney, how are you darling? Come closer so your father can see you." She looking stunning in her gold chiffon gown though her bare shoulders were covered by a black shawl. She walked gracefully across the hard wood flood of her father's room, her face guarded but she wore a small smile. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek with the side of her mouth. "Father, guests are starting to arrive. I trust you are almost ready?"

The older man looked back tot he mirror that he was gazing in. He had to remember who he was, what he built and all he had achieved. The confident smirk on his face turned cynical, his long canines peeking out between his lips. He was the Dragon King.

~o~o~o~

Natsu sat on the edge of his bed, dressed in a black suit and in his best shoes. In his hand was the red tie he had bought last weekend, still with the store tag on it. The whole house was silent minus his (now Lucy's) I-home playing her favorite shuffle Pandora station as loud as she fucking wanted it to be. This woman was so infuriating it drove him insane. Not only was she stubborn, she had yet to say more than a dozen words to him after their kiss.

Not that he was developing feelings for the young blonde, on the contrary in fact, that kiss opened up his mind into realizing that he will never feel anything more than this damn attraction to her. Sure, she was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. And her laugh, well Natsu realized that could probably just get high off of it. Not only was she incredible smart, she actually read the books he had sprawled out in the apartment. Those were only decorations to him to entertain guests and make him look smart but yet she read them all, multiple times.

Natsu looked up from the red tie into the mirror on top of his dresser. His dark black eyes looked weary, all his fire gone. Look what this blonde was doing to him! He had to just remind himself that Lucy was no more than a business deal. Sure he was unable to sleep with any other girl as long as he was under the bonds of marriage, but to own Fairy Tail and keep his family's claws off of it meant more than all the women in the world!

Letting out a groan, he stood from his bed, wrapping his tie around his neck. Should he just create a noose now and let himself die before this evening can get any worse. The vibrating of his I-phone caught him off guard, making him jump before taking it in his hands. It was from his cousin, Gajeel asking _where the fuck he was_. Chuckling to himself, he also felt a stab of frustration. This wasn't some horrible nightmare, this was really happening. His wife was meeting his family and the moment his grandfather meets her, he will be able to manipulate Natsu with just one threat to her.

Taking in his appearance, Natsu slipped his hand into his hair gel and evened it out on his hands before slicking back his wild spikes. Lucy had taken over the bathroom with all of her shit he was now forced to retire all of his bath room essentials to his room. The music in the other room ceased and the silence of the apartment was something Natsu use to love. Now, it was all to weird.

Stepping out of his room, he caught only the bare foot of a fleeting Lucy. The wet footprints leading from the bathroom were the only signs of her being there. Following them to her closed room down felt pathetic and unfulfillable, but Natsu could pull his gaze away from the closed door. This was nothing more than an attraction, a need for human comfort. That's all Natsu had to remember, because no matter what, he had to protect Lucy from everything that was coming.

~o~o~o~

Lucy sat on the edge of the porcelain bathtub, her hair wrapped in a light pink head towel to quicken the drying process without having to rummage through her travel bag for her hair dryer. On the counter sat a curling iron cranked on high and balancing next to different types of Covergirl makeup on the sink beside her. The sound of the tub draining was hardly able to be heard with her favorite Pandora station turned up as loud as Natsu's (now her's) I-home.

She was wrapped in a dark blue towel, waiting for any inspiration to stand and begin working on her face and hair. Even with the music on high and Paper Planes by M.I.A playing, Lucy couldn't find the energy to sing along. Truth be told, she hadn't really been herself since that office kiss. Seconds after the kiss she was as high as a cloud but less than ten minutes after sitting down at her desk, she was frustrated and angry at the dumb ass for kissing her to unexpectedly.

That was the first time in a long time she had felt something when kissing someone in a long time. Deep in her stomach, little butterflies flew, kick boxing all the walls she had put up after _him_. All the doubt she had about ever feeling something for the tycoon she married.

No, that kiss meant nothing. They just had a lot of sexual frustration built up over the past couple of day, that was all. But, Lucy couldn't help but ask herself, if that kind of kiss happened after a few days, how would they deal with their _frustrations_ ten years from now? Could he really keep his celibacy promise to her? Someone who was known for being an excessive horn dog really not sleep around after he's down it for so long?

Fuck, how could they keep this whole thing a secret for the rest of their lives? Her father knows about the marriage, and thanks to Makarov and Laxus, he's vowed to never breathe a word about the marriage. Could she really keep this from Lisanna and Levy forever? They almost had a close call in the dress shop last Sunday, thankfully she was quick to think of a plan. Unfortunately they now think Natsu is a pervert on the run.

Then there was that whole Sherry Blendi debacle. Lucy actually felt herself get more exhausted thinking about that whole mess again. And when Gray Fullbuster just fucking walked his handsome face into her life, it made Natsu all fired up and defensive over what was his. Gray was such a good guy, minus his stripping problem, but she didn't feel anything when she was with him. He had become so close to her in just a short amount of time, she couldn't describe it other than fate.

Lucy stood from the bathtub once an ad cut through her joyous thoughts. What would her friends do if they found out about the marriage? Lisanna would as about the nonexistent sex, totally forgiving the fact that Lucy had lied about something as major as marriage. Levy would be in complete shock and would mostly likely need a fan or a Jane Austin book to calm her down. Gray was a possible wild card. Natsu already has in his mind that his new assistant is a perverted, stripping wife stealer. That meeting would not be one that any of them would forget.

The young wife took her phone off the I-Home and released her hair from the tight towel wrap. Her curls cascaded down her shoulders, bouncing as she moved to collect her dirty clothes. Stepping out of the bath room, she toke the couple of steps to her room, not bothering to look over at her husband who was watching the clock tick. He was too busy trying to make time speed up so he could just get this night over with.

Lucy set down her clothes on the bed and walked to her closet. Spotting her desired outfit (picked out by Cana the previous day), Lucy chewed on her lip in an attempt to calm her nerves. What would happen when she met these people? Were they really as bad as Natsu and Cana lead them on to be? Dragon King had given Magnolia so many things in his time, how could someone like that be kind to his people but cruel to his family?

Was it even worth it? That was the major question Lucy felt clouding her mind for these past three weeks.

~o~o~o~

Natsu stood against the counter top, is large hand stroking Happy much to the blue cat's delight as his eyes followed the long hand of his wall clock. His mind was else where as usual so he did not hear the opening of his companions door. Stepping out of her room, Lucy was clad in a short, tight dark maroon dress with stiletto black heels and a black clutch. Gracing her pale neck was a golden locket Cana had lent her and on her left wrist wear several golden bangles.

Natsu caught the sound of the bangles and looked up, his mouth dropping in the process as his eyes roamed over his wife. With the heels, she was almost at his eye level and, _god_, they made her legs look endless until they reached up into that short, _oh god_, that short dress.

Lucy held onto her clutch with two hands, looking nervously around the room until finally meeting the wide eyes of her husband. Pulling her hair over to the left shoulder, Lucy battered her eye lashes through small waves of her golden hair. "It is to much?" To Much? To much?! She looked absolutely stunning! Natsu had yet to see someone at this level of beauty in a long time and frankly, he was speechless.

The young wife bit her lip, trying to hide the embarrassment she felt for her husband. It reminded her of when she worked at Blue Pegasus, the days whens he could bring guys to their knees just by showing off a little bit of skin. He looked so dumbfounded it was absolutely hilarious. "Natsu, I don't think I've ever seen you so inarticulate before."

The pink haired man raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Huh?" He breathed out finally, not fully comprehending the word choice of his wife. "You're very quiet." She rephrased her previous statement, still trying to ignore the fact that her heart was hammering against her to cage like a crazed bat out of hell.

Natsu only nodded at the statement, turning to face the counter for a second before collecting his wallet and keys which rested on beside Happy. "Let's get going, I guess." He spoke in a solemn voice, taking both of their jackets off the coat rack. _Get your shit together Natsu_, he mentally slapped himself as he handed Lucy her jacket. Pulling his white scaled scarf over his neck, Natsu watched her with dark eyes as she put her coat on. _Oh god, her coat covered her dress completely_, Natsu's inner turmoil composed of pure excitement and also wore at the shortness of her dress.

The couple stepped into the elevator, Lucy watched as Natsu toke his sweet time pressing the bottom floor button, first making sure he had everything he needed for the night. "Don't we need the invitation?" Lucy asked, buttoning her pea coat as the doors closed in the loud ding. Natsu looked to her and smirked a canine filled smirk. "You think they don't know who I am? I'm quite offended my dear wife."

Lucy matched his smile, lacing her arm with his and secretly loving the fact he wasn't as nervous as she was. Someone needed to keep a level head.

~o~o~o~

As they stepped into the lobby, Natsu greeted the doorman, named Loras with a nod who returned one as well as opened the glass door. Lucy smiled and waved to Loras, the kind old man smiled sweetly at the couple. "It's a tad bit chilly outside, ma'am, perhaps your husband could offer his hat or scarf to you." Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances, silently cursing Loras for making things more awkward. "Just a thought." He added playfully, closing the door and waving them off.

The couple stepped out into the cold air, taking the in atmosphere. The pink haired man coughed slightly, looking awkwardly down the street towards the parking garage. Pulling the scarf off slowly, Natsu looked at Lucy, watching as she rubs her arms and curses the length of her dress.

"Here." Lucy turned to face him with a small smile on her lips. "Can't have you freezing to death now." He said, handing his scarf to his shivering wife. "Oh, um, th-thank you." Natsu stepped in front of her and laced it around her neck, his breath visible due to the temperature and all Lucy could do was look into his eyes. He was so close, just a few more inches and their lips would be touching and melting any and all snowflakes that would touch them.

Taking her bare hand in his, Natsu led her to down the street to the car garage. He was smiling at how level headed his wife was being. Someone needed to remain calm tonight. Even though his heart was beating unnaturally fast against his ribcage, he could always count on Lucy to stay calm. Just thinking about being with his family again made him wish he was dossed in liquor. He could almost taste the open bar.

It wasn't much warmer in the garage, but Natsu couldn't feel a temperature change. He nodded an acknowledgment to the man in the booth who had his headphones in before leading his wife to his car. Is that your car?" Lucy asked, bringing her hand to her lips as she pointed with the other. Natsu looked away from his car to seeing her expression. Her eyes were glued to the sleek, black Lamborghini only ten feet from them. "Yeah, what about it? Did you think I rode a horse drawn chariot to work?"

Lucy ignored his sarcasm, to entranced by the expensive car that was before her. Natsu wasn't one to show off his money around her, but this car just reminded her that she was married to a business tycoon.

"Are you going to gawk at it all night, or are you going to get in?" Natsu asked, pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the car with the push of a button. Lucy smiled like a blushing school girl as she placed her hands on the hood of the cool metal car. Her husband stood opposite her with a general look of concern in his dark eyes. "I've never seen a car like this before." She admitted, sliding her arms out slowly on the hood until her cheek was pressed against it.

"Its so pretty!" Lucy giggled, placing a glossy kiss on the black paint job, making Natsu roll his eyes. In truth, he was trying to avert his eyes from her large chest pressed seductively on his car. This girl really had no idea what affect she had on him.

"If you want I can leave you two alone for a bit." Natsu sarcastically said, opening his door trying to avert his eyes from her. Lucy glared at him, slowly standing up with a frown on her glossed lips. "Don't be so bitter just because this master piece gets a kiss and you don't." Natsu barked out a laugh, rolling his eyes as he sat down in the cool leather seats.

Lucy smirked, opening her own door and throwing in her clutch onto Natsu's lap before taking her seat. The pink haired man groaned, picking up the accessory and tossing it into the dark of the car. "If you're this fun sober, bet you're a joy when you're drunk." He said bluntly as he started the car and pulled out of the garage. Lucy only smiled, shrugging her shoulders slightly before turning her attention to the window.

After he was on the street, Natsu glanced at his wife with a small smile on his lips. The clock on the dashboard said eight fifteen and his grandfather's home was just outside the city so he really could just take his time. The Magnolia Business Cabinet always had their elegant parties at the old dragon's resident because, well, without King, there would be no business in Magnolia.

Natsu rested his elbow on the door frame of the car, his mouth pressed to his knuckles as he drove with one hand on the wheel. He was ruing this night already and it hasn't even started yet.

~o~o~o~

Grandeeney walked gracefully down the stairs of her father's home, holding her long dress up as her dazzling eyes traveled around the house. Dark mahogany stairs led to elegant black marble floor. There were golden door knobs on every dark wooden door and every window pane was painted black. Her father's collection of Medieval stone artifacts graced the tops of small tables in the large foyer.

"Madame Marvell, your daughter requests your presence." The woman turned her head to see her chauffeur named Roubaul looking to her with tired eyes. A smile graced her dark crimson lips, bringing a delicate hand to his cheek. "Go home and rest, my friend. Wendy and I will stay the night and you can retrieve us in the morning." The old man smiled in relief at his lady's kind words. He thanked her and directed Grandeeney to her daughter's whereabouts before taking his leave.

"Where is Roubaul going? The party hasn't even started yet, it only just turned eight-forcty." The sixteen year old said after rising from the chair next to the fireplace. The young girl had long, dark blue hair that was pulled back into a loose bun with two curled strands framing her face. Her still growing body was dressed in a long dark indigo dress with thin straps and a tight bodice that flowed out into a layers until the hem ended at her knees. Grandeeney smiled at her daughter's pale beauty, reminding her very much of her late husband who died last spring when his plane went down unexpectedly.

Since his death, she was forced to move back to Magnolia after the tragic death of him. She fell in love with one of her father's pilots and married him in her late twenties. Once she found out she was pregnant, Grandeeney pleaded with him until they agreed to move out to Caelum where they raised Wendy. Although she ran Cait Shelter Inc. from a different country, she never let it consume her like her brothers. Her daughter was the treasure of her life, her most precious jewel and she rued the moment she reentered her father's support.

Thinking back to what her daughter said, she ran a delicate hand down her dress. "He was tired, the man does a lot for us and we need to repay him with kindness, my dear dragon." She cooed, walking to her daughter and cupping her left cheek with her hand. "You're so beautiful, Wendy. So small and gentle." The small girl blushed at the complement, shaking her head slightly.

Taking her mother's hand, Wendy walked with her out into the foyer. "Grandeeney. Wendy." They pair halted, looking at the source of the voice. "Sting, how are you, nephew?" The older woman asked, looking the young man up and down with cautious eyes. He was dressed in a tailored suit and a dark blue tie. "Sting! It's been so long" The small girl said with a large smile, running to the handsome blonde and giggling as he gathered her in his arms.

"I was hoping to see you two here. Have you been out in the tent yet? It's heated to keep the guests out of the house." Every time Grandeeney looked at her nephew, she was reminded of his father, her twin brother Weisslogia. With his wild blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She was never really fond of her brother Skiadrum and often found it upsetting when her own twin would rather be off with him than be with her.

"We were just heading out actually, is Ryos out there?" Sting rolled his eyes, setting Wendy back down on her feet. "You know he likes Rogue better than that name. You better start calling him that." Sneering at his bluntness, Grandeeney had to remember her place. Not only was she looking out for herself, she was now looking out for Wendy. "Yes, I forgot. Well, if this tent that is set up so marvelous, how about you escort us there, Sting." The young man smiled down at Wendy before raising his dark blue eyes to his aunt's.

The night was going well for Sting, even Minerva wasn't up his ass about Sabertooth for once so he was able to enjoy the festivities. When the trio entered the tent, they noticed all heads turned towards another entrance into the tent. Catching the glimpse of pink hair, Wendy let out a squeal of joy. "Natsu!" Wendy cheered, letting go of Sting's arm and running into the crowd. Grandeeney smiled at her nephew, watching her daughter wrap her arms around his neck and smile brightly at him.

Sting smirked at his cousin, but something was missing. Where was his wife? Stepping back outside, Sting walked around the heated tent to see a woman he had never seen before dressed in a short dress, pulling a shoulder length curl behind her ear with a nervous look about her. Surprisingly enough he did notice one thing about her, something he couldn't ignore like he does with every other girl. She was beautiful.

Her hair wad the color of the sun and her skin was pale like the moon. She was a complete contrast itself. Her long legs were thin but yet toned and her waist was just to small enough that he could probably wrapped a hand around it. Her face was her best feature, Sting had to admit, although it was dark and could only see it through the crack of light coming from the tent. She shined so brightly, like a star in fact.

Just as he toke a step further towards this girl, "Lucy!" He noticed her jump slightly before retreating into the tent at the call of her name. Desperate to see who she was with, Sting walked in after her, finding her on the arm of his pink haired cousin. The puzzle pieces fit together then as Sting watched his cousin introduce her as _Lucy Dragneel_. The young tycoon no longer saw a stunning girl in stiletto heels, but instead a walking paper for Natsu to sign, guaranteeing Fairy Tail to him forever.

A dangerous smirk stretched across Sting's face. Would this dear little star really be able to make it in the world of the dragons?

**AU:** Introduced some other main characters just for you guys. Now next chapter the festivities begin! Agnologia is fun to write, I think his quote "Humanity is not something a Dragon needs." Describes him perfectly. Grandeeney is perfect as well and if you haven't noticed I made Wendy a little older, but then again I made every one a little bit older.

I made it so then Grandeeney and Weisslogia were twins because if he looked like Sting, the in my head the two adult dragons as humans would look alike. Just a fun little game I like to play, I guess.

Please review! _-Akaasha_


End file.
